Saga 1: The Great Princess Rises
by Puffgirl1952
Summary: This takes place after Sailor Moon Stars with a twist...The silver and pink clad Sailor Scout said: "Soon the true destiny will be revealed and everything will change!"
1. Chapter 1: Book 1-Part 1

**Taishita Hime Selena, Megami No Tsuki**

**(Great Princess Selena, Goddess of the Moon)**

**Saga 1: Taishita Hime Kigen**

**(Saga 1: The Great Princess Rises)**

**Author's Disclaimer for the _ENTIRE STORY_**

I do not own the characters of Sailor Moon, Hellraiser or Hellboy; they belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Clive Barker and Mike Mignola. I do not own Hyrule as it belongs to Zelda on Nintendo; I am only using Hyrule for a planet name.

**Need to Know **

*_Telepathy_*

_**Sidhe Language**_ (Elf, Troll, Fairy, etc)

**Rated: PG13-R**

**Book 1**

**Part 1**

**Chapter 1**

**Pandora's P.O.V**

**(0) **(1) (2) (3) (4) (5)

I live on Hyrule; a planet ruled and watched over by the Gods, my home planet maybe similar to your planet but it is very different. Magic thrives on Hyrule along with creatures and beasts that live and roam our beautiful planet.

Each different pantheon of Gods live and rule a continent; They all stay within Their contintental territorial domains and They do not interfere with each other unless They have to or iy was necessary, sometimes They do travel out of curiosity and meet each other. Each God and Goddess has Their own powers and They specialize in war, love, fertility, etc.

The Gods respect each other but occasionally there are arguments and fights, and (we) mortals are used in these fights and arguments. The creatures and beasts of Power who live in hiding or under protection of the Gods; these creatures and beasts would let a mortal see them by choice or luck.

The beings who live and/or serve the Gods are fawns, satyrs, nymphs, dryads, etc. There are demons who serve the Gods and Goddesses of Death or the Underworld; there are also Demon Lords who rule their own land territories under the Gods and they try not to "get on the wrong side" of Them.

We, mortals of Hyrule, are human and are of different races; we worship our own pantheon of Gods in different ways. But we do travel, explore and trade with each other; wars are fought, death falls and new life are born.

Human laws are made or changed anf everyone follows the natural laws of the Gods. We, the people of Hyrule, are still growing and learning as we are carefully watched over by the Gods

Everyone speaks a different language that maybe similar to your planet but we share a common tongue; except one race of people (I heard of) whose Gods ate slightly older and different from the other Gods...But that is a story for another time.

(0) **(1) **(2) (3) (4) (5)

My name is Pandora; I am an Amazon and a Princess of the Amazon Nation.

The Amazon Nation is a nation of women who live independently separate from men; our nation is also separate from all other nations. We have our own large island known as Themyscira with our main cities scattered aroundbut we are also nomadic and there are Amazon tribes scattered over Hyrule, we also have smaller villages that were founded and settled by these tribes.

Our families are matriarchal; our grandmothers are the heads of the family followed by our mothers, aunts and sisters. But we also take lovers and we do not discriminate race or class; our lovers have been Greek, Roman, Egyptian, etc who also have been royal, noble, merchant, etc.

We, Amazons, are very diverse in blood and skin color; yet we consider each other sisters in arms and equals in everything. We follow our own laws and traditions that have been set down by our very first Queen, Amazonia whom our nation was named after.

The Amazon women have also bore children; daughters are kept and raised by their mothers and tribes. Sons are kept until they are weaned and have reached the age of seven seasons; before they are sent to be raised by their birthfathers with the fathers' family or are fostered-adopted by another family.

Some Amazons choose to leave their tribe and settle somewhere else; they find themselves falling in love, marrying and living with their husbands in a village or town or on a farm. But they never forget that they are Amazon; they would train their sons and daughters their fighting ways or send their daughters to the Amazon tribes of their births to be fostered and trained.

It is unheard of that an Amazon would choose to marry for love; it is our choice and the husbands who take Amazon wives know to show respect to their wishes. Most husbands who marry an Amazon find that having such a wife is an honor for if the husbands have to leave their land for war or something; they know that hearth and home is safe with their Amazon wife or their wife goes to battle with them.

Not all Amazons are actually warriors; but we do know how to fight with or without weapons if necessary. We are a mixture of warriors, healers, midwives, etc; we can trade with other nations or be hired as mercenaries and assassins for other food, cloth or other necessaries that we may need.

We will never turn anyone away who needs help or shelter; the Amazon Nation is respected, feared, tolerated or even despised by everyone else. We worship various Goddesses and we respect the male Gods; we are guided by the Priestesses who are the Oracles and Seers of our nation.

The Amazon Nation is ruled by Thirteen High Queens and under them are the Warrior Queens. The High Queens embodies the Great Goddess and rule the major cities of Themyscira.

The Warrior Queens also embody the Great Goddess; they are strong warrior women who rule the nomadic tribes and each of these Queens is sworn vassals to the High Queens. Only strong warrior women can become a Warrior Queen by challenging and beating or killing the previous Queen in a tribal fight.

(0) (1) **(2) **(3) (4) (5)

My mother is the Thirteenth Amazon High Queen, Elder Queen Boadicea; I am also her seventh, last and youngest daughter. I have long hair that is half gold blond from the top of my head to the middle of my back and the rest (including my bangs) is fiery red, and, my eyes are sterling blue.

From childhood at the age of seven autumns; I had shown signs of Power and I was taken into a special Amazon order known as the Sisterhood of the Goddess Blade. The Sisterhood is an order of Amazon women who are trained in both Magic and weaponry.

After I was taken into the Sisterhood, the first thing I was taught was how to wield weapons; I soon learned that I favored the twin sai blades and the wooden staff that I could twist apart for use or carry. Then I started to learn Magic; now there are six types of Magic known as White, Red, Blue, Yellow, Dark and Gray.

These are also known as the Six Magic Paths and each Goddess Blade can wield these Powers. Each Magic Path is different and unique; it is required that (we) Goddess Blade know how to wield them.

The White Magic is known as the Path of Light, Red Magic is the Path of Passion, Blue Magic is the Path of Chance, Yellow Magic is the Path of Divine Power, Dark Magic is the Path of Darkness and Gray Magic is the Path of Balance. Not only do we use the Six Magic Paths; but we also perform certain rituals that are important and we learn about Calling our patron Goddess to become Her Blade.

I also learned that to use the Six Magic Paths; we must be careful for the Magic can drain us of our life energy. I understood the warnings and have taken them to heart; Magic is only to be used as a last resort, the same goes for Calling a Goddess.

(0) (1) (2) **(3) **(4) (5)

My mother, Queen Boadicea, was known to be a great High Queen; she treats everyone as equals with respect. As I said before; I am her seventh, last and youngest daughter and I have six older half sisters from six different fathers.

We, daughters, are told who our fathers are and we honor our fathers' names; but I do not know who my birthfather was. All that Mother could tell me was that he was a traveler from another land and he carried himself as a ruler.

I was told that a Great Marriage was performed early towards the end of winter for a Seer predicted that the man was special and important. The man was chosen to be the Hunter and Mother became the Virgin Huntress for the last time; she was a beautiful woman of thirty-five summers and was considered to be in her prime.

Mother told me that my birthfather was a gentle man and he stayed with her till dawn before he had to return to his homeland, but before he left he told Mother that she was pregnant and nine months later; on the night of Samhain...I was born at the rise of the Blood Moon. I was told that during the celebration of my birth (as seventh daughters were considered lucky); a Seer predicted that great things would happen in my life.

(0) (1) (2) (3) **(4) **(5)

The Seer was right; after joining the Sisterhood of the Goddess Blade and the training, I went through the Ordeal of the Blade. I was only sixteen at the time and was considered to be the youngest to go through the Ordeal; but I was seen as ready.

I had to go through the Ritual Bath of Purification; I had to bath in the hot springs of the Themysciran Mountains where the Order laid. I was then clothed in robes of white; flowing pants and long jacket tied by a white belt.

Then I was led to the place where the Ordeal was held; the Ordeal of the Blade takes place within a cavernous mountain chamber. The High Priestesses invoked the Great Goddess and the numerous Goddesses who are to not only witness but to test me.

The tests are to challenge me mentally and physically; but the most important part was the final test, where a Goddess would appear to test me farther and maybe take me as Her Blade. The first test was mental; I was given a special drink that put me into a trance and I found myself unconscious.

I remember being in a dark place and before me were six different colored paths; white, red, blue, yellow, dark andgray. I remembered another part of my lessons on Magic that was also a warning; the Goddess Blades do not choose which Magic Path to follow for there are consequences that could lead to madness.

Goddess Blades are known to walk only two paths and they _must _keep them balanced. The first part of the Ordeal is to find what Paths would be better and what Paths would lead to madness.

I went down each Path and learned that I was unsuitable to follow two Paths; I saw myself going to madness very fast, it was only when the Six Magic Paths came together that I knew I was meant to walk all six at once. After coming out of trance and resting; the second part of the Ordeal began and it was the physical test, I had to navigate through the Ordeal Labyrinth and I had to put both my body as well as my mind through obstacles.

The final part of the Ordeal was to see if a Goddess would appear and give me one final challenge; if I please the Goddess after completing the challenge, I would become a Blade of Hers. But if a Goddess does not appear or rejects me; I would have to wait another year or so to try the Ordeal again and if I do not pass the Ordeal the second time, I would become an Amazon Magi.

Amazon Magi are Goddess Blades who were not chosen by a Goddess; but was still considered to be apart of the Sisterhood. An Amazon Magi is skilled in both Magic and weaponry; they also serve as Warrior Priestesses within temples, they take strict vows of chastity and are bound to serve the Great Goddess and Gods as a holy army.

There were many Goddess Blades who did not pass the Ordeal of the Blade and they became Amazon Magi; most of them consider it a blessing in disguise, but others thought it was a disgrace but they had to accept it. I had some teachers who were Amazon Magi and they were always watchful in training of the acolytes, it is known that they were very strict and can be quick in making the teachings stick (sometimes painfully).

But now I kneel in the center of the Ordeal Labyrinth; I was tired and hungry for I was only allowed to eat a Spartan meal this morning. I know that some Goddesses have more then one Blade to serve Them; while other Goddesses were known to be picky in having just one Blade.

I did not care which Goddess appeared; yet I also hoped that I might have interested at least one, so I knelt in the vast chamber that was the Labyrinth center and waited. It was not long until I felt the sudden wind and Power that announced a God's arrival; I did not know if I should turn around or not.

"Well you are a curious acolyte and potential Goddess Blade; my fellow Goddesses and I were shocked to learn that you were chosen to walk down all Six Magic Paths. Well...are you going to be rude and continue to ignore me or are you going to turn around and face me?" I heard a woman say behind me and I detected a hint of amusement in Her voice.

I slowly and carefully stood up, stumbled a bit because I had been kneeling for quiet a while, and I turned to see Nemesis; Goddess of Order, Balance and Vengeance. Nemesis was beautiful and we were practically the sameheight (I was 6'0" and She was about 6'1"); She had long dark reddish auburn hair and deep gold eyes, and Power radiated from Her.

Just as I was gazing at the Goddess; I noticed that She was looking me over and whatever She saw pleased Her, because She smiled a smile that also showed in Her eyes. I must have had a confused look on my face because the Lady gave a small chuckle and She said: "If you meet my expectations; I will take you as my Blade, I have not had a Goddess Blade for a century and it is time I had a true Blade!"

I felt myself in slight shock but I managed to ask: "What is my final test, Goddess?"

"Fight me...if you can last more then a minute in fighting me; I will accept you," Nemesis surprisingly told me.

I agreed and I found myself with a wooden staff; soon the Goddess Nemesis and I were fighting. I got a couple blows on Nemesis but I got a lot more blows from Her; I found myself battered, bruised and I think I got a cracked rib or two.

But the fight lasted a minute as the Lady had promised and I survived; I felt Nemesis being proud of me and She even healed me.

"You did well, Amazon Princess, I gladly take you as my Goddess Blade;" Nemesis said to me as She slapped my right shoulder.

Her Mark; the Scales appear or better yet I felt the Scales of Nemesis appear, it was a slight tingling and burning sensation that soon stopped.

(0) (1) (2) (3) (4) **(5) **

In honor of my Goddess; I added Her name to mine and I became known as Pandora Nemesis. But I was not the only one who was taken into the Sisterhood and went through the Ordeal.

Her name was Jade and we entered the Sisterhood of the Goddess Blade in the same year; we also took the Ordeal on the same day but different times. But she did not care for what the Sisterhood stood for nor did she respect the Goddesses...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Jade's P.O.V**

**(1) **(2) (3) (4)

My name is Jade; I am an Amazon and an Amazon Princess of an Amazon Tribe. I have long burnish red hair and burnish gold eyes, and, I am 5'9" petite.

My mother is Warrior Queen Erica; she became a Warrior Queen by challenging and killing the previous Queen before her in tribal combat. My mother cemented her claim as a Warrior Queen; she wanted to have a child.

But no man of wealth or power or even any male Gods suited her interest by the time she turned thirty in spring and was entering her prime. That was when my birthfather appeared and mother was smittened; he stayed the night with her and left by morning mysteriously.

I was born during the winter, on the coldest night of the year, and I survived. The Seer of my tribe predicted that great but dark things will happen to me...Great things did happen to me but they may have been dark but I loved it.

(1) **(2) **(3) (4)

When I was a child of seven winters; I showed signs of Power and was taken into the Sisterhood of the Goddess Blade. During weapons training; I preferred daggers as my main weapons as they are easy to hide and to use in close quarters.

But what I enjoyed the most out of all the training within the Sisterhood; I enjoyed learning Magic and I found myself drawn to Dark Magic. I am obsessed in learning _everything _about the Dark Arts; the Blades teach us that we must keep everything "balanced"...

Snorts...

What good is balance? Nothing that's what...

Also; serving Goddesses as Their human Blades is laughable...Goddesses are nothing more then embodiments of Power. But I learned the silly Rituals and what not; I found everything quiet boring and never paid close attentionto anything, I only showed Iinterest in Dark Magic.

After the years of training; I went through the Ordeal of the Blade at the age of sixteen, I went through the Ritual Bath of Purification and was clothed in white. I learned that the 7th Daughter of the Thirteenth High Queen, Pandora, hadpassed her Ordeal and became the Blade of Nemesis.

I went through the first test that was mental; when I fell into trance, I was in a dark place and saw the Six Magic Paths. But before my eyes; one by one five of the Paths faded away and the Dark Path remained, I followed it already knew what I was going to do.

I finally went through the Ordeal Labyrinth; I remember that if no one passes the Ordeal, they become Amazon Magi. I do not intend of becoming a Magi; I already know what I will do upon leaving the Sisterhood.

No Goddess came to offer a final challenge and I was able to leave; of course I was told that I could take the Ordeal again or might have to become an Amazon Magi, but I turned those offers down. I packed up my possessions that I could carry and prepared to leave the Sisterhood for good; they have served their purpose and I no longer needed them.

But before I left; I told them this: "Being a human Vassel and Blade to some Goddess is ridiculous; these Goddesses are nothing but embodiments of Power and there are ways to find and take Power!"

I also chose another name to add to mine; I chose the name Raven and I became known as Jade Raven.

(1) (2) **(3) **(4)

After leaving the Sisterhood; I also journeyed from the Amazon Nation of Themyscira, I wanted to learn more of the Dark Arts...I wanted to learn the darker, dangerous and forbidden forms of Dark Magic.

I scoured every known library and archives of Hyrule; I went to different countries to find people who knew of the darker side of Dark Magic and I wanted to study under them. These people who practiced the dangerous forbidden Dark Arts were marked as outcastes by the Gods; but I did not care because it was the Power I craved more.

I learned that these people are known as Unholy Immortals for they had found ways of maintaining their youths, never aging and are always beautiful/handsome on the outside; while their souls are black twisted deforms within. I learned that they were like incubuses and succubus' s; they are always moving and never staying in one place for very long and they never stayed in the cities or towns, villages were exceptions because they were small and the places where they have practiced their unholy acts become tainted and forbidden to be used by everyone else.

I learned that there were once many Unholy Immortals who roamed Hyrule but they ended up fighting each other until there was only one Unholy Immortal left. I learned that this last Unholy Immortal was living as a hermit in a cave of the Carpathia Mountains and I went to find him.

When I found the man; I begged that he take me as his acolyte and teach me the ways of the Unholy Immortals, the man agreed. I found that my Master was handsome but very old and he had begun to feel tired of his life as an Unholy Immortal; not only did he become my teacher but he also became my first lover.

I learned that the Unholy Immortal was sometimes an incubus or succubus; I learned to feed on a person's life force through intimacy and I learned Blood and Death Magic, this was the most dangerous forbidden form of Dark Magic that I have ever learned. I learned how to drain and drink blood, and, to drain the energy of a soul as the person dies; I also learned to drain the person of their youth to maintain my own youth and I soon grew stronger that my Master had me kill him as a final test and all his powers went to me.

I was now the last Unholy Immortal and I returned to the Amazon Nation with it as my secret.

(1) (2) (3) **(4) **

Once I returned home; I became very vain about my looks, I was a beauty and I easily ended up becoming jealous of anyone being more beautiful then me. I used my Powers as an Unholy Immortal to always get what I wanted and I was a very good actress, and, I knew how to create a very good alibi to cover myself.

I would find any girl, mortal or immortal or demigod or half-breed, who is considered to be more beautiful then me to be my rival. I will first gain the maiden's trust and lure her away from safety to wherever I practice Blood and Death Magic.

I started to enjoy seeing the fear in the eyes of my rivals as I slowly drained her of blood, I also steal their youth and beauty, and, I drained the energy of their soul as they die before drinking their blood. For added strength to my Powers I also ate the girls' hearts and livers before I would then dump the bodies anywhere and the next day the bodies are found; no one knows why, how or who has done it but everyone, mortal and immortal, were becoming scared.

I enjoy the fear that I was causing; it was a power that I enjoy having and I was also very good at covering myself during investigations. I start dreaming about becoming a Goddess where everyone both feared me for my Powers and loved me for my immortal beauty; I began to long to kill the Gods of Hyrule and drink Their Divine Blood.

But I must wait, bide my time and gather my Powers first...

I had even became notorious in seducing men; I stole beaus, fiances and husbands from my rivals because I found these men appealing. I would bed them once and leaved them drained of energy as well as spoiled; the men were physically handsome and that made stealing them all the more sweetly.

I have never once got pregnant for I was always careful; I took certain potions and used Magic to protect myself from conceiving, I even made powerful contraceptives and gave them to my rivals. The potion made the women barren and unable to have children; I used this to my advantage to not only steal their men but also sympathize with them.

But in truth...I saw that children would get in my way and no child was allowed near me, though someting told me other wise and I have kept the idea just in case.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3**

**Pandora's P.O.V**

**(1) **(2) (3) (4)

Over the years; I became a bit famous as a Goddess Blade of Nemesis, but I never let fame go to my head. I have dealt and fought with humans, demons, demigods, etc; I made many friends and respected enemies.

Soon many young men, mortal and immortal, have tried to court me in hopes to become my lover or husband and father a child on me. But I never showed interest in men and I always turned them away; Ilearned that some have even thought that I might prefer women but I was not interested in that relationship neither though not uncommon (I knew some friends involved and I keep in good terms with them).

Plus I never participated in the Beltane Rituals; if I was chosen to be the Virgin Huntress, I would cordially decline the offer and pass it to someone else. But I have noticed the men who persistently tryto catch my eye and I am interested in men (even curious about women); I have even thought about having my own children someday.

Yet I have a mysterious sense that tells me to wait and to remain chaste for I will one day find the one who will be my other half. And I still listen to that mysterious sense...

(1) **(2) **(3) (4)

Soon I turned eighteen and I began to have weird dreams of another life; these dreams were very frightening in a sense...

I dreamed that I was a mad female warrior garbed in a gold pleated short mini-skirted cloth-like armor. In this dream; I murdered other female warriors and took a glowing bright color star after the body had crumbled to fine dust, not only that but I also destroyed other worlds and was in command of others who were slightly like me.

But during battle; I was killed and that was when I woke up with a gasp. For seven nights this happened and feelingcurious about this dream, I went to one of the High Priestesses who were the Oracles.

I went to the temple of my home city of Themyscira; the Priestess lived in a Sacred Grove that grew within the temple and the holy woman was expecting my visit.

"I welcome the Blade of Nemesis; present your offering and ask your question," said the High Priestess from her throne of stone in the center of the Sacred Grove.

I had caught a fat young white rabbit before coming; I checked to make sure that the rabbit was healthy, its gender and made sure it was not carrying young if it was female. The rabbit was healthy and male (though I did not care for the gender but all the same); I thanked the rabbit for being my sacrifice and carried it in a cage to the temple.

"Oracle; I seek answers, I need to know the meaning if my dream!" I said as I set down the cage with the rabbit before me and bowed in respect.

I explained my dream in detail and when I finished the High Priestess left her rock throne. An acolyte came and removed the rabbit from its cage; the Priestess-in-training brought the rabbit to a stone alter next to a fire pit where the High Priestess stood.

I watched the Priestess unsheathed a sacrificial dagger from her belt and she cleanly slit the rabbit's throat. The blood of the sacrificed rabbit was collected in a wooden bowl and certain herbs were mixed in.

I watched the Oracle drink some of the mixture and poured the rest into the fire; she breathed in the fumes and fell into a deep trance. The Oracle turned to me with vacant eyes and she said in a ghostly voice: "_Daughter of the Elder Queen; these dreams that you dream are of a past life._

_They are memories of your first reincarnation and you fell to madness that led you to Chaos, you woke as a corrupt Sailor Scout and you murdered other Sailor Scouts who did not join you. You stole their Star Seeds, the core of their soul, and you destroyed their home planets in your madness._

_But in the final battle; Chaos killed you but Chaos was also defeated and you were reborn again. Soon your true awakening will come and you will find your destiny!_"

First reincarnation...

Sailor Scout...

Star Seeds...

Chaos...

What does this mean?

"Is this Lord Apollo or any other God who speaks?" I asked and the Oracle in trance replied: "_No...This is the Voice of the Cauldron who speaks; those who fight to protect My Creation and all Life are My Champions. But soon a great evil will come and the war will start again; be warned and take heed!_"

(1) (2) **(3) **(4)

I was still left with more unanswered questions and I sought council with my patron Goddess Nemesis.

"Reincarnation is real;" said Nemesis matter of fact, "The souls here on Hyrule are still young. For some this is their first life and for others; they have just started the Cycle of Rebirth!"

"But what did the Voice of the Cauldron mean that this is not my first rebirth?" I asked and my Goddess replied: "Your soul is old and you have a calling; but it is not my place to tell you everything. Only that; you were forced into your first rebirth too soon and you did a lot of horrible things, but you have a chance to set things right and you can make amends!"

I started to understand; I felt guilty about my first rebirth, sad about the lives that were taken and ashamed that it was by my hands back then. The Sisterhood and my family found out, and, they wished me luck; but Jade Raven also found out and tried to cause trouble.

It was during the Festival of Bacchus that Jade confronted me; it was no mere secret that Jade got jealous of anyone who is considered to be more beautiful then her. But Jade Raven also wanted respect and admiration; I could tell she was jealous of me that I held what she wanted, I can sense that something was off with her.

Well...like I said...

During the Festival of Bacchus; Jade confronted me and she did more then confront, she taunted me too.

Jade said to me with a jeer: "You have blood on your hands, Pandora, how can you call yourself a Goddess Blade?!"

"That was during my first life and I am making atonement; Nemesis knows and She keeps me as Her Blade," I said in come back and I also found myself adding: "Yet for a dark soul like yourself, Jade Raven, you will destroy yourself one day!"

I guess that little add in was what set Jade Raven over the edge and forced her to attack me, and that was when I sensed the unnatural Power she had. I Called Nemesis for aide and my Goddess answered...

The more experienced Goddess Blades never tell the acolytes what the feeling is like when you merge with your patron Goddess.

When Nemesis and I merged for the first time; it was incredible for it felt like I became my Goddess, but in truth I was still myself. It felt like that my Goddess and I had merged into one; I can feel Her conscious and Power become a part of me.

That was when I discovered Jade Raven's secret; Jade was no longer a person; her soul had become twisted and deformed. I heard Nemesis in my mind say to me: *_She is an Unholy Immortal; she is an outcaste and has chosen to walk the path to oblivion!_*

I told Jade Raven this and she laughed cruelly; Jade said this: "I intend to become THE Goddess of Hyrule; I will grow strong and I will kill all the Gods of Hyrule, and, drink Their Divine Blood and eat Their flesh!"

Jade had condemned herself by those words; she was forever banished as well as driven from the Amazon Nation, no Amazon tribe or Amazon will give her shelter or a place beside the fire.

(1) (2) (3) **(4) **

A few years later; I turned twenty and the night after my birthday, I had another dream but it was more of a calling...

**(Dream) **

_*Come to Sagittarius Zero Star...come to the Cauldron...it is time to wake,* said a mysterious voice. _

I woke in a trance and I was still conscious of myself and my surroundings; I dressed in a white and gold mid-drift bodice, white knee-length skirt slit for leg movement and leather gold knee-high boots. I sheathed my twin sai blades into my boots and grabbed the satchel that has my staff, twisted in two, I left my home and suddenly I was gone.

The next thing I remembered; I found myself out of trance but I was in a strange place and before me was a strangecastle (I was not on Hyrule anymore). I sensed someone else was also here and that I was not alone, but I I soon heard the voice from my dream echo in my mind: *_Come to the Cauldron!_*

I walked up the wide castle stairs and into the castle; I found myself within a throne room-like chamber and at the far end was a wide stage-like staircase that led into a hallway. I went up the stairs and down the hallway; at the end of the hall was a wide open doorway.

I walked through the open doorway and found myself within a cavernous mountain chamber and above an opening into space. I found myself on a wide stone ledge-like walkway; I discovered that the ledge walkway went and stopped over the edge of the crater-like cauldron.

I walked across to the end of the walkway and looked down into the cauldron; I saw molten energy swirling insideand felt great limitless raw _POWER_.

"The Cauldron," I said in awe and reverence at what I was seeing and feeling.

Suddenly a ball of light appeared before me and took the form of an ethereal fairy-like woman with starlight hair and eyes like the molten energy of The Cauldron.

"I am; the Lady of the Cauldron," said the Lady to me in a musical voice, "I have witnessed the birth of Star Seeds and have witnessed their return at their end; I have been here at the Universe's birth and will be here at the Universe's end!"

"I was called here, Great Lady, and I want to know why?" I inquired as I gazed in awe at the Lady of the Cauldron.

The Lady smiled at me with kindness and compassion as She floated over to me; She said: "I sensed the Power of your Star Seed; it is a sleeping Sailor Crystal and you are a sleeping Senshi. You were called to the Cauldron for you are to be awaken; I fear that the Balance of the Universe is about to be threatened!"

I was about to ask the Cauldron's Lady a question; when a spirit of a woman appeared before me. The woman was 4'11" and she was dressed in a long flowing sleeveless strapless white dress bearing a gold upturn crescent moon at the center of the neckline between her bosoms.

The woman had long flowing lavender white hair that was tied up into two circular twin buns on either side of her head with flowing pony tails streaming from the buns to hang by the ankles or hem of the dress. The woman had grayish silver eyes and her skin was white and fine like silver with a moonlight glow, upon her brow was a gold upturn crescent moon.

"It is time to wake, my Daughter," I heard the woman say to me as she gazed at me with a motherly smile and love in her eyes.

I noticed a small ball of energy float up from the Cauldron; once it was floating before me, the ball of energy became a pure sapphire crystal that glowed like a galaxy (how did I).

"The Sapphire Crystal...I thought it was lost forever," said the Lady of the Cauldron and the ghostly woman explained: "The Sapphire Crystal was waiting for its Keeper and for the right time to return to her!"

A beam of light shot from the Sapphire Crystal and onto my brow; I felt a slight burning sensation as memories of a time long ago were unlocked and began to flow through my mind...


	4. Memories of a Past Life-1

**Author's P.O.V: Memories of a Past Life-Part 1 **

_Queen Serenity the 13th of the Moon and High Queen of the Silver Alliance appeared before the Cathedral of the Cauldron, where she was greeted by a nine-year-old Sailor Scout garbed in sterling gold and white._

_"Welcome to Sagittarius Zero Star, my Queen Mother," greeted young Sailor Galaxia as she knelt before her adopted mother and monarch._

_The Moon Queen smiled as she said: "My Daughter, Ismene, it is good to see you; everyone misses you and I missed you!"_

_"I miss everyone too and I will be visiting soon after my training is done, Mother...But what brings you here?" Princess Ismene inquired as mother and daughter embrace._

_Serenity replied as they entered the Cathedral: "I have come to make a request to the Lady of the Cauldron and it pretains to you!"_

_This answer perked Galaxia's interest as they came out onto the Cauldron._

_"You are bringing the Seven Keepers of Power together," said the Lady once She appeared before the Moon Queen and Princess._

_Serenity nodded as she explained: "Trouble is brewing and I want to insure that everyone is protected; the Alliance Council agreed to form two different teams of seven Sailor Scouts. Not only that but my youngest daughter Selena is Heir to the Moon Throne; her older twin sister Eternity Serenity is Queen of her own planet but she is also still Princess of the Moon and the Council wants both girls to be protected by the best!"_

_"Princess Selena is the Seventh Keeper; Princess Ismene, her sisters along with the Princesses of the Earth and Sun are her equals. Princess Eternity Serenity is a Planetary Queen by birth but she is still next in line to the Moon Throne though her younger sister is the Heir," said the Cauldron's Lady and Princess Ismene was silent as she listened._

_The Moon Queen added: "All of the Planetary Rulers and I are equal in Power; our Heirs are the same, but the Seven Keepers of Power are very different. Not only that but Selena is far more powerful then Eternity Serenity..."_

_"Because Selena is the incarnated Goddess of the Moon," finished the Lady with a nod of understanding and She asked: "Who will protect Eternity Serenity?"_

_"Princess Athena of Mercury and Princess Nike of Jupiter are the only two Inners who will protect Eternity along with Princess Persephone of Saturn, Princess Thetis of Neptune and Prince Ceyx of Uranus. Prince Ceyx has inherited his twin sister's powers after her death and has taken up the mental of Sailor Uranus; he is the only male who goes through a transformation into becoming female when he becomes a Sailor Scout but he is still a Planetary Knight._

_Lastly Princess Rhea of Pluto will be splitting her duties between guarding the Doors of Time and protecting Eternity," replied Serenity as she bowed her head in respect and she added: "I hope that my four adopted Daughters would not mind protecting Selena, and, I will be asking King Hyperion of the Sun and Goddess Queen Danu of Earth if Princesses Apolla and Gaea would also become protectors too!"_

_The Lady of the Cauldron turned to Sailor Galaxia and She asked: "What are your thoughts, Princess Ismene, would you like to be a Protector of your sister Selena? I know you have been lonely during training and it may help!"_

_"I would be honored to protect my baby sister and it would be nice to have help," said Ismene with a smile._


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Pandora's/Ismene's P.O.V **

I now remember who I was and still am...I was not only Pandora Nemese...I was also Princess Ismene; first adopted Daughter of Queen Serenity the 13th, Princess of the Moon, Keeper of the Sapphire Crystal and Guardian of the Cauldron. I felt my white upturn crescent moon burn brightly on my brow as my Amazon clothes changed to a sleeveless strapless form-fitting flowing white dress.

The bodice was empire and the neckline was v-shaped that dipped slightly between the breasts, solid gold swirls decorate the neckline and tiny solid gold pearls decorate the bodice. A solid gold pearl and feather belt wrapped around my hips as the dress skirts flowed down in a wave and pooled slightly around my feet; I was alsobare foot.

I felt solid gold bands wrapped around my upper arms and flowing white sleeves flowed down; stopping at my wrists and flowing cuffs edged with gold hang down slightly brushing the floor. My half gold blond and half fiery red hair flowed down my back, my skin which was slightly tan now had a very light bronze glow and the Sapphire Crystal returned to its glowing floating state.

"Princess Ismene; you have awakened at last," said the Lady of the Cauldron with a bright smile.

I smiled back as I gave the traditional salute; touched my right hand to my forehead then over my heart and extended my hand palm up as I bowed in respect, I said: "I am happy to be awake and I wish to apologize for what I did during my first rebirth!"

"No need to apologize, Ismene, you are making atonement. Here...I believe it is time you had this back," said the Cauldron's Lady as She summoned an orb of light and tossed it to me.

The orb of light became a sterling gold palm-size galaxy-shaped brooch eclipsed by a white upturn crescent moon and decorated with tiny sapphire crystals. A six-point star made of symbols also decorates the brooch and in the center of the star is a white tri-moon; two crescent moons flanking a hole (that is the full moon).

The first three symbols create an upright triangle; the top point is a black upturn crescent moon, the left bottom point is a white gold upturn crescent moon encircled by a belt of silver stars and the bottom right point is the gold symbol of Venus. The last three symbols create an upside down triangle;the bottom top point is a silver white upturn crescent moon, right upper point is the amber gold symbol of Earth and the left upper point is the deep gold symbol of the Sun.

I caught my Brooch and held it in both hands as the Sapphire Crystal floated down and settled in the center of the tri-moon; the Galaxy Brooch and symbols began to glow as well as pulse with light. Suddenly I felt something _very _wrong as a slight tremor shook the place; even the Cauldron shuddered and seemed to release a sound like a groan as if in pain.

"I felt a presence of a corrupt Star Seed; I fear that this dark soul has found the Seal of the Void," said the Cauldron's Lady with a frightful shudder.

I was confused until a fuzzy memory came and realization finally hit me; I ran from the Cauldron's chamber as fast as I can.

I had my dress skirts hitched above my knees as my bare feet slapped the floor and my Galaxy Brooch glowed pinned to my chest of the dress. I ran down the side hallway that I found in the main hallway, down the stairs and out of the Cathedral where before me was barren land but in the distance was a small hill.

On top of that small hill was a raised stone seal and it was encircled by nine stone statues, I saw standing within the circle was Jade Raven and a mysterious man.

**Jade's P.O.V**

A few years had passed since my banishment and being driven from the Amazon Nation; I did not really need them. The Amazons are a dying race and they will fade...who will remember them in the future?

I started living in a cave like my late Master and while I slept; I had a dark dream that was a calling...

(Dream)

_*Come to Sagittarius Zero Star...find the Seal of the Void...It is time for your true purpose,* called a dark voice. _

I woke in trance but aware of what was happening and got dressed in a red and black mid-drift bodice, black knee-length skirt slit for leg movement and red leather knee-high boots. I also gathered my daggers; I soon had daggers sheathed in my boots, metal arm-bracers, hips, across my chest and hidden anywhere else on my body.

Soon I left my forest cave and I was gone from Hyrule...

I came out of trance and found myself in a strange place; I spotted my true rival Pandora Nemesis twelve man standing from me. She stood before a strange castle and was heading in; I followed her through the throne room-like chamber, up stage-like stairs and down a hallway.

I stopped as Pandora headed through an open doorway and I heard the dark voice from my dream in my mind: _*Find the Seal of the Void!*_I looked to my right and off to the right side of the hallway was another hallway; I went down the other hallway.

I walked down the side hallway, down some stairs and out of the Cathedral; before me the land wad barren, I saw asmall hill that was a distance and I walked towards it. On top of the hill; I saw a raised stone seal encircled by nine stone statues, out of curiosity I went up the hill.

I noticed that the statues were of eight men and one woman; soon I was standing before the stone seal, I saw an engraved symbol of an entwined A V.

"My beautiful Daughter;" I heard a dark male voice say beside me, I looked to my left and saw a man garbed in flowing dark hooded robes appear next to me.

His entire head was hidden within the darkness of the flowing hood as I asked curiously: "Who are you?"

"I am your birthfather and I was your father in your first life; my real name is Murdock of Pluto but I am called Wiseman and I am also known as Death Phantom," he said.

I started to say: "My first life..."

I watched my birthfather, Wiseman reach into the wide flowing sleeves of his robes and brought out a gold chain crown; it was decorated with precious blood red jewels and black pearls, bearing gold entwine A V symbol that was holding a deep black stone.

"This crown is yours; take and wear it for it is time for your awakening," said Wiseman as he held it out to me abd I took it.

I placed the crown on my brow; making sure that the A V symbol hung in the middle of my forehead, the gold chain was cold to the touch but suddenly the crown began to glow and became warm as it seems like a seal had been shattered as memories flooded my mind...


	6. Jade Raven's Past Life

**Author's P.O.V: Jade Raven's Past Life **

_Wiseman entered to see his only beautiful daughter standing before a full length mirror; a young woman of twenty was tied to a table with her throat slit. The same with another young woman; but she was naked and her throat was also slit, both women had their youths drained and it left them looking like old women._

_An elegant dress stained with blood laid crumpled on the floor; Wiseman's daughter was dressed in a simple but pretty low cut dress and beside her was a small table holding a goblet of blood._

_"Lady Slipper; we must be on our way for Lord Kage has gathered enough Followers and the rest of the people of this small planet will feed them," said Wiseman as he watched Lady Slipper pick up the goblet and downed the blood._

_Upon her brow was the Crown of the Void that marked her as High Priestess of the Void, Slipper tossed the goblet away as she said with a tired bored sigh: "I am coming, Father, I needed to replenish myself after performing the Void Ritual; these two women were known to be the greatest beauties of this village. Of course my Priestess clothes got ruined by the first and I had to take the other's dress; I don't know why they were considered great beauties as they dressed too simply!"_

_They left the grand house; outside there was havoc as the Followers of the Void gathered prisoners and herded them like cattle. Those who weren't taken were instantly eaten alive by the new Void Followers who fed like rapid dogs, Lady Slipper licked her lips at the blood that was flowing and gathered energy from the dead._

_"Another planet falls to the Void; soon Lord Kage will rule the Universe," said Slipper with a grand laugh._

_Wiseman nodded in agreement as he said: "Lord Kage has conquered this small galaxy; soon the Void will engulf all and this will all be apart of the Void. In order for the Lord to rule the Universe; He needs the Seven Gems of Power!"_

_"Our Lord will have those Gems for _no one _can deny that it is His right to rule all," said Lady Slipper with a disdain sniff._

_Wiseman explained: "It has become known that seven Princesses have been chosen to be the Keepers by the Gems. The Seven Gems of Power have been protected within the Milky Way Galaxy by the descendants of the Moon Goddess Selene!"_

_"Those Gems of Power do not have any consciousness for those crystals are just fragments of the Cauldron. These Princesses can never truly control that Power; they will give Kage the Seven Gems and bow to Him as their Lords," said Slipper with a nod of agreement to herself._

_Wiseman chuckled as he said: "I suppose, my dear Daughter, that you are going to pursue to become Lord Kage's wife and Queen!"_

_"Of course, Father, am I not the High Priestess of the Void...Do I not _deserve _to rule by my Lord Master's side? I will not let anything or anyone stand Iin my way of what is rightfully mine," said Lady Slipper as they ignored someone's cry for help and their running footsteps._

_Wiseman said feeling proud: "I taught you well, Lady Slipper, you make me proud as your father!"_


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Jade Raven's/Lady Slipper's P.O.V **

With my memories restored; I was no longer Jade Raven...I was now Lady Slipper, Daughter of Wiseman and High Priestess of the Void. My clothes changed into a clingy flowing reddish purple strapless dress that brushed the ground; the neckline was low cut with a long split between my breasts, the open split went all the way down to show my belly button.

I felt the Crown of the Void still glowing but it had returned to being cold metal; next to me my Father stood tall with pride. I heard a voice down the hill call: "Jade Raven!" I turned to see Pandora Nemesis...no...Princess Ismene of the Moon standing at the bottom of the hill.

To think that she and I were reincarnated as Amazon Princesses is pure irony, considering I remember that it was her who had killed me in the first place. Revenge is going to be sweet as I turned to Ismene, and, lo and behold; the spirit of Queen Serenity the 13th and the Lady of the Cauldron appeared next to her.

"Jade Raven is no more; I, Lady Slipper, am now High Priestess of the Void," I announced with great pride.

**Ismene's P.O.V**

Lady Slipper...

The High Priestess of the Void was reborn as an Amazon; that explains why she became an Unholy Immortal, I remember Slipper was always power-hungry even when she was Jade Raven.

"So you too have been reborn," I heard Mother say and Wiseman replied with a dark chuckle: "I was making sure that there was a back up plan incase my designs get threatened!"

"You are trying to bring Chaos into human form," said the Cauldron's Lady in realization and I too was shocked. ..

Chaos; the Void's Daughter...if Chaos was to be born human; She can still try to conquer the Universe...but how?

I heard Wiseman give a dark cackle as he explained: "Chaos will soon be born for She has already planted Herself into the womb of Her future mother and She waits for Her surrogate father's blood to help Her form into a human!"

"Not unless my Daughters and the other Heirs awaken first," Mother said in defiance.

I heard Lady Slipper say with a slight sneer: "They won't be the same in Power!"

"The Void and Kage won't rule the Universe; it took the powers of the Seven Gems of Power to seal Them away and we will do it again," I cried as I clutched my Galaxy Brooch on my chest.

I listened as Slipper gave a slight cackle as she said: "My Lord Kage will rule the Universe and I will rule by His sidr as Queen!"

"Funny; if I remember correctly...Kage wants to marry all Seven Keepers of Power with my baby sister as His Queen," I saif with a slight smirk.

It was no big secret that Lady Slipper is in love with her Master; but Kage, I remember, always had His eyes on not only my sisters, friends and I...but I know that He always lusted for my baby sister Selena and Lady Slipper was always jealous and hated us for it.

**Lady Slipper's P.O.V**

I could not help but scowl as I felt my cheeks go red and I wanted to rip that smirk off the bitch's face; I almost went by instinct until I heard Father telepathically say: _*you can have your revenge later, my Daughter, now is not the time!* _

I smirked slightly as I glanced at the Seal and statues...ah yes...Father and I have plans to make; I have a job to do first and I will get my revenge...soon.

**Ismene's P.O.V **

"I would love to stay and chat more...but I have a task to do. Oh and mind the fangs and claws, Princess Ismene," I heard Lady Slipper say as she gave me a fake sweet smile.

Wiseman added: "Yes...I have plans to make and fulfill with my beautiful Daughter after our Master has been set free!"

With that and before our eyes...Lady Slipper, Wiseman, the statues and Seal vanished in a flash of light; Mother, the Lady and I were momentarily blinded. Once we were able to see again; on the hill were about twenty Youmas, and, they did indeed have fangs and claws.

"Ismene; transform quickly..." I heard Mother say as the Youmas made a move to attack.

One of the Youmas tried to slice me; but I quickly dodged as I cried out: "**Sapphire Crystal Power, Transform!**"

The Galaxy Brooch, that was pinned to my chest, released a blinding light that blinded the Youmas and I was encased within that light.

**Author's P.O.V **

Within the light was a prism of sapphire blue; the Brooch was glowing bright on Ismene's chest as her clothes faded and her naked body was covered within the sapphire blue prism. The Galaxy Brooch that remained on her chest flashed and the prism turned into a form fitting flowing Greco-Roman white dress; the long flowing skirt was slit to mid-thigh for leg movement and the dress bore the Brooch.

She crossed her hands before her face as tiny white flames danced onto Ismene's fingernails and became sapphire blue nail polish; while the glowing Brooch released glowing white feathers that flew from the tiny sapphire crystals and began to encircle her. Some of the glowing feathers entered the Galaxy Brooch; the Brooch released a burst of flaming white fire that wrapped around Ismene's torso and hips.

The white fire crystallized and with a burst became a sterling gold armor with pleated shoulder pads and a pleated short mini skirt that hung over the dress skirt, a white sailor collar was also on the armor edged with tiny sapphire crystals and tied with a white bow held by the Galaxy Brooch. Glowing white feathers wrapped around Ismene's hips and in a flash of light became a gold feather belt with a white upturn crescent moon fot a belt buckle.

She crossed her arms before her chest as more glowing feathers wrapped around her arms from her wrists to below her elbows and in a flash of light became sterling gold armguards. Glowing white feathers became white fire that wrapped around her feet and legs below the knees, the fire crystallize and with a burst became knee-high sapphire crystal boots.

Sterling gold twin sai blades with galaxy designs on the blades; the hilts were back to back sterling gold and white crescent moons were formed from a cyclone of white fire, they became sheathed in the sapphire crystal boots. Tiny glowing white feathers wrapped around Ismene's throat and became a white pearl choker bearing a sapphire crystal-shaped upturn crescent moon.

Glowing feathers became white fire and braided into Ismene's hair that became strings of white pearls as sapphire crystal earrings flashed onto her ears. An orb of light (the size of a face) struck Ismene's face; madcara and kohl appeared on her eyes along with white eye shadow and white lipstick on her lips, she opened her eyes to show them glowing completely sapphire blue.

The white upturn crescent moon on her forehead faded away as a stream of white fire flew onto her brow and in a flash of light, became a woven sterling gold ornate v-shaped tiara bearing a white upturn crescent moon encircling a sapphire crystal. Ismene blinked her eyes and they became sterling blue again; before her a cyclone of white fire became a sterling gold staff bearing a glass orb on top with a miniature galaxy glowing inside.

She took hold of the Galaxy Staff, spun it around once and slammed the butt-end down as she struck a pose to finish her transformation. Ismene stood in a "soldier's at ease" with her left hand on her hips and Power coursed through her veins.

**Ismene's/Sailor Galaxia's P.O.V **

I felt my old Powers flowing through my veins and I forgot how wonderful it felt. Being a Goddess Blade and serving my Goddess Nemesis is wonderful as well as full of honor.

But I never realized I was missing something until now; I have found my true destiny and I will fulfill it, I will continue to serve my patron Goddess and protect the Universe at the same time. But now I must deal with Lady Slipper's pets...oh yes...the War of Balance will start again and this time it will be different.

The Youmas were blinded by the light show that transformed me into my Senshi form; it is a sort of protection, the enemy is not only blinded but disoriented. Not to mention; the blinding light protects dignity during transformation...hellooo...I am momentarily butt-naked and the uniform is created by the Powers of the Sapphire Crystal.

But now to business...

"I am; Sailor Galaxia, Scout of the Galaxy and Guardian of the Cauldron. In the name of the Universe; you are space dust," I announced as I got ready to fight.

"**Galaxy Cannon...**" I said as I felt Power build inside; it manifested as a cannonball-like orb of white light before the glass orb as I leveled the Staff diagonally, "**Incinerate!**"

I released the attack; I watched it fly true and it incinerated all twenty Youmas; when fine ash was left, I felt my Goddess' presence. I heard Her voice within my mind say: _*Well done, Galaxia; I knew you would find your true destiny, if you ever need me do not hesitate to Call me and I will join you in the fight!* _

I felt happy knowing that I am still a Goddess Blade and I will keep my duties well balanced. Soon the Cauldron's Lady and Mother appeared next to me.

"You must head to Earth, the others _must _be awakened, find Eternity Serenity and Selena!" I heard Mother say with urgency.

The Lady of the Cauldron added: "Kage will be freed and He will try to unseal the Void; you must stop Him, Ismene, I fear that the War will come again!"

"What about the Cauldron?" I asked and the Lady replied: "If I need you; I will call upon you!"

I know what I must do...

I gave the traditional bow and said: "I will find the others and we will protect the Great Princess!"

Then I turned into an orb of white light and flew out into space followed by the spirit of my Mother. Soon I reached the Milky Way Galaxy and headed toward the third planet from the Sun with a single moon orbiting around.


	8. Chapter 6: Book 1-Part 2

**Part 2**

**Chapter 6**

**Author's P.O.V **

A planet-size asteroid was forming outside the Solar System of the Milky Way Galaxy; the asteroid planet was hollow inside as there were caverns and passageways leading everywhere like a maze. In the center of the forming asteroid was the core laid a dark evil looking temple-like castle and it pulsed with a very pure dark aura.

**Lady Slipper's P.O.V **

I stood within the vast chamber-like throne room; everywhere was darkness and torches that gave off an eerie glow, it is good to be home and I was happy that the asteroid was forming for soon it will darken the skies once more. I gazed upon the Seal of the Void; I summoned a dagger and cut my left hand as I said: "I renew my vows to the Void and Its Incarnation Kage; accept my blood, crack the Seal and release the Followers of the Void!"

Three drops of my blood fell onto the stone Seal and I watched as a very thin crack ran across it; the Seal began to glow purplish blackish red and it began to pulse like a heart, black vapors flowed out and filled the room around me. The vapors became people garbed in purplish red flowing hooded robes; men and women with ghostly pale skin and ireless black eyes that held no light.

These are the Followers of the Void; people who swore themselves to and gave their souls to the Void; pieces of the Void merged with them and their hearts were consumed. These Followers were neither living nor dead but stuck between; they are empty shells who can never sleep, they are worse then vampires for their hunger is like the Voice...endless and never satisfied.

Suddenly another black vapor came out and formed into a male figure with glowing blood red eyes; the Followersand I knelt in reverence of our Lord and Master.

I must be set free; our time to conquer the Universe has come," I heard my Lord Kage say with a growl.

I replied humbly: "We will gather spirit energy and set you free, my Lord!"

"I release my Generals to you," my Lord said as He vanishes back into the Seal. When the spectral image of Lord Kage vanished back into the Seal; it shot nine beams of purplish blackish red light into the nine statues that became eight men and one woman of flesh and blood.

These were the Generals of the Void; they rank higher then a Void Follower and they were leaders below me, the High Priestess, and our Lord Kage. The Generals were given Powers and they were the Masters of Youmas; theirnames are Beelzebub, Asmodeus, Segal, Azazel, Murmur, Lilith, Kobal, Moloch and Samael.

**Author's P.O.V **

Beelzebub had short black hair and snake eyes; his skin was serpentine in color and he was garbed in flowing robes of snake skins. He is the General of Snakes and he was also a poisoner; his Youmas were deadly snakes and when he spoke, he spoke with a hiss like a snake.

Beelzebub can also shift into a mythical Naga; his gaze can be hypnotizing and his bite was equally poisonous, and, he held the strength of snakes ten times strong.

Asmodeus had shoulder-length pale greenish black hair and he had mismatch eyes, his right eye was green and his left eye was black. He was slightly muscled and lean; he was garbed in flowing brown robes (like a monk) and he carried tools to make puppets.

Asmodeus was the General of Puppets; his Youmas were actual puppets that he can control without strings. He prided his hands and his materials for his Puppet Youmas were _very _different.

Segal had cropped pitch black hair and grey storm blue eyes; he had tan skin, he was well purportedly muscled and handsome. His Youmas were made of various weapons and each were deadly sharp.

Segal wore samurai robes with no armor and he carried various weapons; he had a long sword strapped to his back, another sword hanging on his left hip, a scythe sheathed on his right hip, and, various throwing stars and daggers across his chest as well as hidden on his body.

Azazel had grayish black hair done in dreadlocks and fiery orange eyes; he had dark tan skin and was willowy but slightly muscled, he was garbed as a jungle shaman. He was the General of Nightmares and his Powers laid in the dream world preferably nightmares.

Azazel carries with him a glass orb that allows him to see into dreams to find nightmares; he also carries a pouch on his right hip filled with a never-ending supply of black sand that when spinkled on someone, can put them into a nightmarish coma-like sleep. His Youmas are created from nightmares brought to life by the coma-like sleepers and Azazel controls them with his Dream Orb and Black Sleep Sands.

Murmur had long black and white hair, and, his eyes were completely white; he was garbed in flowing multi-color robe. He was the General of Time and though he is blind; he us geniously smart, he uses his other senses and he can travel to any time period.

He has Youmas that were flying or scuttling eyeballs that he uses to see and gather and gather knowledge, he can use his Eye Youmas to hypnotize people to his will or communicate from a distance; while his knowledge of history and time travel is extraordinary. Murmur can alter a planet's history at certain points and give influence to those who want Power.

Lilith has long curly dark red hair and deep green eyes; she had flawless alabaster white skin and she was garbed in form-fitting flowing robe-like dress that showed her curves as well as showed a bit of her breasts and flat stomach. She is the General of Plants and her promenade servants are five sisters who were created from five poisonous plants; they are known as the Sisters of Poison Beauty.

Lilith loves plants; her Youmas are created from beautiful but deadly plants and she can create any beautiful plant into a deadly creature. Lilith is immune to poisons made from plants and creatures; she also knows the cures for the poisons.

Kobal had long blackish yellow hair tied into braided strains and fiery red eyes; he was garbed in the robes of a hunter, around his shoulders was a wolf skin and the wolf's head was the hood/helmet as his eyes gazed from theeye holes. He is the General of the Hellhounds; he moves like a wolf, runs faster like a wolf and he can shape-shift into a large wolf with the instincts of the animal.

Kobal can control wolves, wild hounds and even domestic dogs with his will. His Youmas are Hellhounds who can shape-shift or possess anyone and turn them evil.

Moloch had no hair, he was actually smoothly bald, and he had coal black eyes; his skin was ghostly pale but he was handsome in a eerie way and he was garbed in flowing grayish black robes. He is the General of Shadows; he has Power over _any _shadows and controls them with his will.

He carries a long magical dagger that he uses to steal or destroy a shadow; his Youmas are actually shadows who can possess anyone and turn them evil as well as feed on the person's life/spirit energy. Moloch can also steal a person's shadow and turn that shadow into an evil twin that only he controls or if he destroys a person's shadow, that person will fall into a coma forever.

Lastly was Samael had long white hair tied in a loose tail and abyss black eyes; he looked albino but his eyes say differently and he was garbed in flowing purplish red robes. He is the General of Oblivion and the Avatar of the Void; second-in-command of the Void's Incarnation and Leader of the Void Generals.

Samael's Powers are of oblivion and he can control any Youmas; his personal Youmas are born from the Seeds of Oblivion and he is second powerful to Kage. He looks like a Fallen Angel without wings but his loyalty was to the Void and Kage.

At the end of the chamber was a five-step platform dias with eleven thrones; three platforms held three thrones on the right and three thrones on the left. Two thrones were set on the fourth platform; flanking the last throne that wasset in the center on the last platform.

**Lady Slipper's P.O.V **

I went and sat on the right flanking throne of the fourth platform; I watched the other Generals each went to their thrones, Samael sitting on the left flanking throne next to me.

"At last we are free; we must gather spirit energy to free our Lord," said Samael as he looked towards me and I remember that I was...am his Mother.

My Samael...my beautiful and handsome Samael; my firstborn son; he was a gift given to me by the Void in honor of my service. But I was not about to let more memories to surface; I had a duty to fulfill as I gazed upon the other Void Generals who sat on their thrones below.

"We must start gathering spirit energy to free Lord Kage; Earth shall be our starting point," I said matter of fact.

I noticed General Murmur sat in trance and snapped his blind eyes open; I heard him say: "I sense the Guardian of the Cauldron has entered this system, she is heading to Earth!"

"Princess Ismene will try to find her sisters and the Heirs of the Milky Way Galaxy; let us give her a welcome home," I said as I glanced over to Samael.

My son...no...the young General nodded in agreement as he said: "General Beelzebub of the Snakes shall be the first!"

"It shall be my honor," hissed Beelzebub as he stood and vanished.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Kirsty's P.O.V**

My name is Kirstina Sari Cotton or Kirsty for short; I am nineteen-years-old and I stand at 5'2". I have shoulder-length slightly curly almost midnight black hair and almost dark green eyes; I use to have dark brown hair and light brown eyes, but these sudden changes are a shock.

I live in the city of New York and I am an only child; I am also an orphan but since I am of age, I can live on my own. I was named after my mother but my middle name came from my late maternal grandmother; my mother died in an accident when I was a baby, I was told growing up that she was a kind woman who loved to help anyone in need.

My dad Larry Cotton raised me the best he could and I turned out alright; I learned to be independent at times and when I entered college at seventeen, my dad remarried. My stepmother was named Judy and she was okay but I could not get along with her; we had a truce to act friendly for dad as long as we stayed out of each other's way.

But I soon learned that Judy had an affair with my Uncle...Frank and they murdered my dad; no one knows where they are and my dad's murder case was filed as a "cold case". Except I know the truth; my stepmother and uncle are in the Hell Labyrinth...

Uncle Frank was a sexual deviant who was always kept searching for the next sexual high; he came into possession of a puzzle box known as the Lament Puzzle, Frank thought he had found the door to the ultimate pleasure but instead he found the door to the Hell Labyrinth. Uncle Frank escaped and my stepmother Judy started to help him get his body back; she loved him more then my dad that she willingly tricked men to come home with her, where Judy murdered them and Frank fed on them.

Uncle Frank needed a human skin to walk around in the daylight; he was nothing but a "walking meat bag" and my dad became the victim; both my uncle and stepmother murdered my dad, and, Uncle Frank wore his skin. But before the murder; I came into contact with the Lament Puzzle Box, I solved it and opened the door to the Hell Labyrinth.

I met the Cenobites, the servants of Leviathan, and I made a deal with them; I help them get Uncle Frank and I live. But when I found out that my dad was murdered; I had to trick my uncle into confessing and the Cenobites finally had him. But that was not the end of my troubles with that cursed Puzzle Box; I have faced the Cenobites twice and lived, I have kept these experiences written in my diary since then.

I learned that my dad's soul is trapped in the Hell Labyrinth; but I am not brave enough to face that place again and I long to free him...

I have come into a good-size fortune and I have also been doing odd jobs to earn more money; I have worked as a babysitter, did house cleaning, etc. I have been saving my money in a saving bank account that I had opened on my own and I have drawn out what I needed.

I have also taken up self-defense classes, fencing, gymnastics, horseback riding, etc. For some time; I have been having weird dreams that I did not understand, most of it was about living on the Moon and having sisters.

Something about those dreams tell me that they are memories of some sort, like a past life, and I began to long for those days upon waking. It was a normal day and I got off work at one of my part-time jobs that afternoon.

I was walking home to my two bedroom apartment; when I got a sixth sense telling me that I was being followed. I knew that it was two people who were following me and my sixth sense always spoke true, especially telling me that the two followers were not nice.

I pretended that I was looking through my purse for something as I walked and I grabbed my pepper-spray as I turned down an alley with a dead-end. I acted like I took a wrong turn and turned to see two boys before me; they seem to be about the same age as me and they were dressed as if they belong to a gang, one wore a black baseball cap backwards and the other wore a red bandana.

Both boys drew knives from their pockets; the boy with the bandana said to me: "Hand over your purse and no one gets hurt!"

I pretended to hand my purse over and the boy with the baseball cap reached to grab it; that was when I drew my pepper-spray and sprayed the kid in the eyes. I watched the boy cover his eyes in shock with a painful yelp and I heard his knife fall to the ground; his partner stood in surprise which gave me the opening to knee him in the groin and flip him onto his back, further winding him.

I managed to reach the streets and flagged a cop car down which resulted in the arrest of the would-be thieves along with my statement recorded and the area being cleared. Twilight was falling as I walked down the lit streets; I was two blocks away from the building where I lived, when I felt something that made me stop walking.

I looked to my right where another alley started; I saw a familiar hobo and in his hands was the Lament Puzzle Box. I felt like a deer in the headlights and there was no one around, I was about to bolt when I heard the Puzzle Guardian cry out: "Wait!"

I stopped in my tracks and faced him...

"If you want me to buy that cursed puzzle; I won't do it," I said as I inched away as I watched the man come forward.

I watched the Puzzle Guardian shake his head as he came near me and I became surprised when he suddenly knelt to me.

"I am one of _nine _Puzzle Guardians; it is time for the new Gate of Hell to be created and you, Kristy Cotton, are the one to do it;" the man said to me in a croaking voice as he held the Box out.

I was confused but I felt his words were true; the Puzzle Guardian noticed my confused look for he explained: "There are nine Lament Puzzle Boxes that open into a Domain of Hell; this Puzzle Box leads to the Domain of Lust where the Labyrinth lies. Once all nine Boxes have merged; they will become one Puzzle Box; the other Puzzle Guardians will know but they will test you and you must renew your vows as the Guardian to the Demon Kings of Hell!"

Soon the Lament Puzzle Box was pushed into my hands and I heard myself asking: "What do you mean about me being the Guardian of Hell?"

"You will find out soon, High Princess; when you finally awake," replied the man cryptically and I heard him add: "Ifound people drawn to the Box and I know that it is the same with the others. The nine Lament Puzzle Boxes will merge to one and become the new Gate of Hell; but it will draw people to it, be careful of those who seek to destroy it or use it as a weapon. I shall finally rest and hope to make atonement in the next life!"

Then before my eyes; the Puzzle Guardian dissolved into particles of light and left me alone holding the Puzzle Box of the Hell Labyrinth. My first instinct was to get rid of it; but something else overruled that feeling and I slipped the Box into my purse.

Then with a sigh; I headed home and then a thought hit; the Puzzle Guardian also called me High Princess...High Princess of what?

**Beelzebub's P.O.V **

Centuries and millenniums have passed since our Master, the Void, our Followers, my fellow Generals and I were sealed away. Our High Priestess, Lady Slipper, was reborn and her father Wiseman had awakened us; nowwe need spirit energy to free our Lord and Master, Kage.

It feels wonderful to be flesh again and I cannot wait to start causing havoc in this time.

I...Beelzebub; the General of Snakes have that honor of being the first to gather spirit energy, my Snake Youmas and I will do our job wonderfully. And if the Guardian of the Cauldron show up; I cannot wait to get my revenge on her.

**Kirsty's P.O.V**

The next day was my day off and I took a walk in a small park that was near my apartment building. There were a lot of people who were walking alone like me or with their dogs, family spending time together, couples dating and joggers running.

I sat on a bench and people-watched as people passed; I held my purse in my lap and inside was the Lament Puzzle Box. Suddenly I saw a man with short black hair and snake green eyes appear with a group of humanoid snakes wearing form-fitting black soldier that showed bulging muscles (_Cute but...Yew...Snakes!_).

"So much Life is here; the spirit energy will waken our Master and Lord, Kage;" I heard the man say with a hiss. "Go my Snake Youmas and harvest the spirit energy for our Lord!"

I suddenly noticed that the man wore a robe of snake skins..._Gross!_

Before any of the people had time to panic; glowing palm-size black prism crystals were held up, floating in the air over the hands of the Snake Youmas. Suddenly some of the people were held by a Snake Youma as they began to glow bluish white and strains of this light began to flow to and into the black prism crystals.

"All things have souls and souls hold great amounts of energy; take small amounts and the living person weakens, drain the spirit energy by half and the soul falls into a coma that leaves the person alive but un responsive, but drain the soul to a certain point and the person will fall into a coma-like sleep with their soul floating an inch out of their body. But completely drain the soul of all its energy and it becomes a shadow; the person lives but only lives near the brink of death," said the man aloud with a mad grin.

I watched a few people try to rescue the people from the Snake Youmas and pull them away, only to find themselves being drain of their spirit energy as well. Everyone began to scream in panic as they tried to flee; but more Snake Youmas appeared and stopped them, all I could do was stand and watch in horror.

Suddenly a white orb of light fell from the sky and landed in the middle of the pandemonium; the orb became a woman of twenty, she stood about 6'0" and she was dressed differently. She was dressed in a sterling gold armor with pleated shoulder sleeves and with a short mini pleated skirt over a white Greco-Roman dress with the flowing dress skirt slit to mid-thigh on either side.

On the collar of her armor was a white Sailor collar tied by a white bow held by a sterling gold palm-size galaxy-shaped brooch eclipsed by a white upturn crescent moon and decorated with tiny sapphire crystals. A six-point star made of six symbols also decorates the brooch and in the center of the star is a white tri-moon; two white crescent moons flanking a glowing sapphire crystal.

On her hips was a sterling gold leave belt bearing a white upturn crescent moon. On her forearms from her wrists to below her elbows were sterling gold armbands and her fingernails were painted sapphire blue; she wore sapphire crystal knee-high boots and I noticed strapped to those boots were twin sterling gold sai blades sheathed within gold feather sheaths.

I noticed that the woman had long hair that was half gold blond and half fiery red as well as braided with strings of white pearls; around her throat was a white pearl choker bearing a sapphire crystal-shaped upturn crescent moon and sapphire crystal earrings graced her ears. Upon her brow was a woven sterling gold ornate v-shape tiara bearing a white upturn crescent moon encircling a sapphire crystal and finally the woman held a sterling gold staff bearing a glass orb on top.

The woman also had sterling blue eyes and those eyes flashed sapphire blue as she said: "I am, Princess Ismene of the Moon; first adopted Daughter of Moon Queen Serenity the 13th, I am the Keeper of the Sapphire Crystal. I am also Sailor Galaxia, Scout of the Galaxy and Guardian of the Cauldron...I am a Sacred Sailor Scout and a Protector of Great Princess Selena, incarnated Goddess of the Moon. By the power of the Galaxy and in the name of the Universe; I shall punish you!"

"Welcome to Earth, Princess Ismene...I, Beelzebub the General of Snakes, and my pets will enjoy trying to kill you and take the Sapphire Crystal from your corpse," I heard Beelzebub say as he gave an evil cackle.

**Galaxia's P.O.V**

I finally made it to the Milky Way Galaxy; my former home that I now miss greatly, I sensed the Void near but could not find its base. The cursed planet asteroid must be reforming and no doubt that Lady Slipper has already freed the Generals and Followers of the Void.

I was soon passing the planets; once these celestial beings held life and each was ruled by its own kingdom, these Planetary Kingdoms were apart of the great Silver Alliance that was ruled by the Moon. I soon spotted my old home; it is a satellite that orbits the Earth and yet it was the center of a great empire.

Only the Earth had not been turned barren or lifeless like the other planets; I can feel the heat of the Sun and knew that its Kingdom was sealed within. How I long for the old days of peace; Earth wasn't apart of the Alliance but it would have through the marriage of Eternity and Endymion.

But I must not dwell on the thoughts of the past; I have a mission to fulfill and soon the War of Balance will begin again. Soon I entered the Earth's atmosphere, and, began to use my senses to locate the signatures of my sisters and the Heirs of the Solar System.

I can sense their Star Seeds and the powers of their Stars are very weak as if there was a curse...of course; I should have known. Wiseman...that bastard...soul cursed everyone's Star Seeds; even my Star Seed was cursed, which resulted in my too soon rebirth and years of madness.

I was furious and wanted revenge; I suddenly sensed the minions of the Void and knew where I could direct my rage. I soon found myself in a park and spotted Snake Youmas; I knew the Void General, General Beelzebub of the Snakes.

I saw people who had their spirit energy drained unconcious on the ground; but I had everyone's attention as I felt the power of the Sapphire Crystal course through me and made my eyes flash sapphire blue, a sign that I was a Keeper of Power.

"I am, Princess Ismene of the Moon; first adopted Daughter of Moon Queen Serenity the 13th, I am Keeper of the Sapphire Crystal. I am also Sailor Galaxia, Scout of the Galaxy and Guardian of the Cauldron...I am a Sacred Sailor Scout and a Protector of Great Princess Selena, incarnated Goddess of the Moon. By the power of the Galaxy and in the name of the Universe; I shall punish you!" I said with a slight growl in my voice.

"Welcome to Earth, Princess Ismene; I, Beelzebub the General of Snakes, and my pets will enjoy trying to kill you and take the Sapphire Crystal from your corpse!" I heard Beelzebub say with an evil cackle.

The Snake Youmas began to attack me and I had to dodge as well as use the Galaxy Staff to parry any claws that came to swipe at me. I said: "**Galaxy Solar Typhoon!**"

I watched as the miniature galaxy within the glass orb flash and shot beams of white light that flew through the air and tore half of the Snake Youmas apart.

**Kirsty's P.O.V **

I heard everyone cheer for Sailor Galaxia and I joined in the cheering; I looked at Galaxia and I could not help but feel like I knew her somehow. I felt something in me cry out in recognition...

I watched Sailor Galaxia stick her staff into the ground where the sunlight glinted into the glass orb that held a miniature galaxy inside. Then Galaxia drew her sai blades from her boots and held them; I heard her cry: "**Galaxy Puppet-strings!**"

I watched as strings of white light shot out of the glass orb and attach to a Snake Youma, then the strings connected to the sai blades. The Snake Youma found Iitself being controlled by Sailor Galaxia with the sai blades that had the Youma destroy ten more Snake Youmas before she pulled the creature back and stabbed it straight through the chest with a sai blade and the Youma turned into dust.

She controlled the monster like a marionette puppet and I heard Beelzebub growl as I watch the rest of his minions, even those who hold black crystals with spirit energy, drew back in fear.

**Beelzebub's P.O.V **

Damn Princess Ismene for being the Keeper of the Sapphire Crystal and damn her for interfering. At least I managed to gather enough spirit energy to free Lord Kage; suddenly I felt a familiar Power and looked within the crowd.

I spotted a girl who was nearing the age of adulthood and yet she seems to be familiar, then I spotted a gold design puzzle box and I sensed a dark Power from it. I will get my hands on that box and find out what it is!


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Galaxia's P.O.V **

"Retreat; we have gathered enough spirit energy," I heard Beelzebub say as his minions vanished; the General looked towards me and he said: "You have not seen the last of me, Guardian of the Cauldron!"

Once Beelzebub was gone; I found myself surrounded by a lot of people and I notices the victims laying on the ground, instead of crowding me these people should have checked on their own. I had to gently shove my way out of the crowd and I said as I headed to the nearest victim: "Instead of crowding me; help your people who had their spirit energy drained, we need to get them to somewhere safe and be checked over!"

I watched the people take strange devices out of pockets or bags and tapped on these devices before bringing them to their ears and waited for a moment before quickly talking into them. While the rest pointed their devices atme and there were tiny flashes of light, I wanted to get away and de-transform but too many people were Iin my way.

**Kirsty's P.O.V **

I noticed people taking pictures while others were either calling 911 or gossiping to their friends about what had happened and I could not help roll my eyes; clearly Sailor Galaxia was from another planet not from our Solar System. She was trying to find a way to get out; I finally noticed that I had somehow taken the Puzzle Box out of my purse and quickly slipped it back in.

I went to Galaxia's side; when the ambulances and police arrived, and while everyone was distracted...I helped Sailor Galaxia make a quick quiet and fast exit.

**Galaxia's/Pandora's P.O.V**

A young woman came to my side and when everyone was distracted; she helped me make my escape and led me somewhere where there was no people, which was deep in the park. I looked at the woman closely and felt that I could trust her; so I concentrated on reverting back to my civilian form.

I felt a slight tug deep within me and suddenly I was wrapped in light; when it faded I was back in my Amazon clothes.

**Kirsty's P.O.V **

I watched a flash of light wrap around Sailor Galaxia and when it faded; I saw a woman dressed in a white and goldmid-drift bodice, white knee-length skirt and gold leather knee-high boots. The woman had twin sai blades sheathed in her boots and she held a wooden staff that she quickly twisted apart as well as place in a satchel that was slung over her shoulders.

"My name is Pandora Nemesis; I'm from a planet called Hyrule and I am an Amazon Princess of the Amazon Nation and Goddess Blade of Nemesis," introduced Pandora with a nod of her head.

I found myself blinking twice in shock...holy crap...my first meeting with an alien like us and she is an Amazon Princess...what the heck is a Goddess Blade?!

But I quickly became polite; I held my hand out to shake and I said in greeting (and feeling a little bit excited): "Kirstina Cotton or Kirsty for short; welcome to Earth and do you need a place to stay?"

We shook hands and I already knew that we were friend's instantly; I already felt a sisterly bond already formed and I invited Pandora home with me. I brought Pan (or should I call her Dora?) to my two bedroom apartment; I gave her a tour and explained how the technology worked, I also gave her the spare bedroom.

Thanking my quick thinking of having an extra bed and looking forward to helping decorate the place. I left Pandora to get settled while I went and made dinner of mac' n' cheese along with a pitcher of ice tea.

It was awkward at first; but Pandora soon took a liking to the dinner and the ice tea and we settled into a game of Q&A's (Questions and Answers).

**Pandora's P.O.V **

I took a liking to Kirsty Cotton; I felt like we were soul-sisters and I was grateful to her hospitality. She lived by herself in a large room called an apartment with two bedrooms; I soon began to learn how the technologies of Earth worked and began to hope that Hyrule will discover such comforts.

Kirsty even showed me the bathroom and how everything works; I marveled at how fast the water gets hot or coldand liked the cconvenience of a toilet. Then she showed me the spare bedroom that I was to sleep in and hinted that we can make it more comfortable which I looked forward to.

The bed was nice and comfortable; a lot better then the mattresses that are stuffed with hay or straw or feathers or even a bit of all three on Hyrule. Kirsty even introduced me to a dinner of mac' n' cheese; they were thin thick tiny noodle tubes covered in creamy yellow cheese sause and it was good.

I tried a strange drink called ice tea and found it divine as if the Gods made it Themselves and shared it with the people of Hyrule. I started to feel a bit homesick but I soon settled down; Kristy and I began to ask each other questions about each other.

**Kirsty's P.O.V**

Pandora told me about her home planet Hyrule and the Amazon Nation; she also explained about the Sisterhood of the Goddess Blade. I found it fascinating and I told her that the Gods of Hyrule sound like the Gods of our Mythologies on Earth.

I watched Pandora paused for a moment and she said: "You know, Kristy, I think you are right; our planets are similar but different. Where your Gods have faded into legends; the Gods of Hyrule are still real!"

Then I told Pandora about my father, the Lament Puzzle Box, the Hell Labyrinth and the Cenobites. Later she helped me fill the dishwasher and after the machine was turned on which fascinated her; I went and got the Puzzle Box from my purse.

I set the Box down on the table and said: "The Puzzle Guardian came to me with the Lament Puzzle Box; he told me that there were other Boxes to other Domains of Hell and other Puzzle Guardians. He called me the true Guardian of Hell and that my true awakening is coming, he also called me High Princess...High Princess of what?"

**Pandora's P.O.V**

I told Kirsty about my awakening and shared what I remembered of the Silver Millennium; then she showed me the Lament Puzzle Box. As I stared at the Box; a memory came to me and I said: "Kirsty; back when the Silver Millennium was alive I had five sisters, three of them were adopted like me and we each had a different task. We became Protectors of our little sister Selena and we became known as the Sacred Sailor Scouts; two of my adopted sisters and I were Guardians, and we kept our duties balanced!"

"You don't suppose that I maybe one of your sisters reborn?" asked Kirsty curiously and I replied: "I don't know but we will find out when the time comes!"

Later that night as I lay in bed; I was starting to enjoy modern living, but I also began to miss Hyrule and the Amazon Nation.

"Nemesis; guide me on my new path, let me balance my duties as Goddess Blade, Guardian of the Cauldron and Sacred Scout. And grant me strength as I look for my sisters and friends!" I prayed as I brushed the that was on my right upper arm near my right shoulder, a tattoo of a pair of scales that was the symbol of Nemesis.

Soon I drifted off into sleep.

**Kirsty's P.O.V**

I still lay awake as I thought over what had happened, but sleep soon claimed me and I had a wierd dream...

(Dream)

_I was in the Hell Labyrinth in its center where Leviathan resides; but I saw my dad Larry Cotton dressed like a Cenobite but still looking like himself before his brother killed him. My dad still had short crop curly sand brown hair but his eye were dark green; there was Power that still flowed out of him and Iit felt familiar to me._

_"It is time to waken, my Daughter, come to the Hell Labyrinth; I am waiting for you and you will know the truth," I heard my dad say in a distance voice._

I woke with a start and the voice of my dad from the dream still echoed in my mind, "_come to the Hell Labyrinth!_", I got out of bed and went to the living room dressed in my silk pajamas.

**Pandora's P.O.V**

I woke as I sensed that something was about to happen; I quickly got dressed in my Amazon clothes and grabbed my Galaxy Brooch as I left the bedroom barefoot. I saw Kirsty picking the Lament Puzzle Box off the table where she left it and began to solve it, beautiful music began to play as Kirsty changed the shape of the Box.

I felt the room begin to shake as a doorway opened within the wall; suddenly Beelzebub appeared and saw the entrance, I heard him give an evil cackle as he said: "I sense a lot of spirit energy here!"

**Kirsty's P.O.V**

Before Pandora or I could do anything; the General of Snakes ran through the entrance, I was about to set the Puzzle Box back into box form but I was stopped by Pandora.

"Beelzebub will not stay locked up within the Hell Labyrinth; he will take much spirit energy from those who dwell there and leave," Pandora said matter of fact as she began to head towards the entrance. I watched the woman raise her Galaxy Brooch and heard her cry: "**Sapphire Crystal Power, Transform!**" in a bright flash of light; Pandora transformed into Sailor Galaxia as she entered the Hell Labyrinth.

I soon followed as I wanted to be of some help and something told me that things were about to change me for good. The screams of the damned souls who were being tortured echoed through the tunnels of the Hell Labyrinth, I could not help but shutter in fear while I noticed that Galaxia kept her face blank of emotions though her eyes did flash sapphire blue.

"Are there any Hells on Hyrule?" I asked curiously and Galaxia answered: "Yes...Each Hell is different as it belongs to a godly pantheon, some of the punishments I heard about would give you nightmares but we also have our Heavens where those who did good deeds would go to!"

We soon spotted Beelzebub and he was draining the spirit energy of my lecherous uncle; Frank Cotton. Uncle Frank was still a walking being with no skin but just muscles and organs..._Yuck! _

"**Galaxy Cannon...**" I heard Galaxia say quietly as she pointed the glass orb at the Snake General; a cannonball-like orb of white light form and then I heard her yell: "**Vanquish!**"

I watched the attack fly and knock Beelzebub down the hallway; the spirit energy returned to Uncle Frank who was unconscious. Galaxia and I passed him as we ignored his groans of slight pain over what had happened, I feltbad but even though I still hated him I did not want him to loose his energy; llecherous or not he was still... (shudders in slight disgust)...my uncle.

We spotted the General of Snakes standing up and with a snap of his fingers; three Snake Youmas appeared and they separated Sailor Galaxia and me.

"Princess Ismene; let us go somewhere we can fight," we heard Beelzebub say before he took off down the hall with an evil laugh.

Galaxia looked back at me and I said bravely: "Go after him, Galaxia, I will distract these cold-blooded monsters!"

"Be careful;" I heard Ismene say as she took off after Beelzebub and leaving me behind facing three Snake Youmas who hissed in amusement.

What was I thinking?!

Just then a familiar Cenobite with pins gridding his bald white hair and face appeared; Xipe Totec who was betterknown as Pinhead spotted me and saw my predicament. Pinhead was able to summon hooked chains thatflew at the Snake Youmas; the hooks dug into their flesh and the Snakes hissed Iin surprise as well as pain.

"Pinhead," I said in slight surprise at being saved by the Prince of Pain.

Before Pinhead could do anything more; the Snake Youmas pulled the hooks from their flesh, yellowish red bloodcame from the wounds..._YEW; GROSS!_ I noticed that Pinhead was stunned that these creatures managed to pull the hooks out before he had the chains pull them apart in gory splendor, the Snake Youmas began to advance toward Pinhead and I began to panic.

_I wish I can help_, I thought in slight fear as I spotted the other Cenobites along with the Chatter Beast come onto the scene.

Suddenly the spirit of Queen Serenity the 13th appeared before me; the Moon Queen said: "It is time to waken, my Daughter!" in front of me a pure dark crystal with dark inner light and aura appeared. A black beam of light shot onto my forehead and I felt a burning tingling sensation on my brow as memories of a former life came back to me.

**Xipe Totec/Pinhead's P.O.V**

It has been boring since our Puzzle Guardian has suddenly passed away and no one knows where our Puzzle Box went to. Suddenly I felt the door open but I felt a darker presence enter the Hell Labyrinth and I went to investigate

I spotted Kirsty Cotton; but she looked different and she was about to be attacked by humanoid snakes in black, I summoned the hook chains and watched the hooks dig into the flesh of the monsters who hissed in pain. I heard Kirsty say in shock: "Pinhead!" and I felt proud; but before I had the chains pull the creatures apart, they dug the hooks from their flesh and they bled yellowish red blood.

The other Cenobites with the Chatter Beast soon came but before we could do anything; that was when a spirit of a woman appeared, she had long flowing lavender white hair that was tied up into two circular buns (like meatballs) on either side of her head with flowing pony tails streaming from the buns to hang by the ankles or hem of the whitedress she wore. The woman had grayish silver eyes and her skin was white and fine like silver with a moonlight glow, upon her brow was a gold upturn crescent moon.

The woman turned to Kirsty and I heard her say: "It is time to awaken, my Daughter!"

Before Kristy a pure dark crystal with dark inner light and aura appeared; a beam of dark light shot onto Kristy's brow and I saw a black upturn crescent moon appear on her brow. For a moment the crystal became greenish black and a gold symbol of Omega appeared cradling the crescent moon and I also watched as Kristy fell into a trance...


	11. Memories of a Past Life-2

**Author's P.O.V-Memories of a Past Life-Part 2 **

_A nine-year-old silver and black clad Sailor Scout was angrily stomping through the halls of the Moon Palace as angry tears fell down her face._

_"Hecate; what is wrong, my Darkness?" asked Queen Serenity the 13th when the young girl came into her office._

_Princess Hecate went to her adopted Mother's side and she said: "My half-sister Angelique has tried to cause trouble on Earth; I went and stopped her. I escorted her back to the Hell Labyrinth and before she went through the Gates; Angelique called me a bastard and that I was a mistake that our Father made in siring me, she also said that I would never be a good Sailor Scout or Guardian of Hell!"_

_"Hecate; you should never let what the Demon Princess say hurt you, she maybe your half-sister and Leviathan maybe your birthfather but you are my Daughter and you are a Princess of the Moon!" Serenity said as she drew the young Scout to her in a comforting hug._

_After a moment; Hecate drew away and she said feeling better: "Leviathan told me that you came to visit him and made a request; He did not get to finish telling me when I got called to deal with Angelique!"_

_"I asked Leviathan and the other Demon Kings if you would be a Protector of your little sister Selena; she will be starting her Scout training soon and she will need Protectors to guide her. Plus it will keep you from being lonely; the others will be joining and you will work together as a team," said the Moon Queen with a smile._

_Young Sailor Dark Moon said with a huge smile: "I won't have to guard Hell alone; I will have my sisters and my friends helping me, and, I will be protecting Selena...I can't wait!"_


	12. Chapter 9

**(NOTE: In loving memory of my Grandma Mary who passed away Jan. 20th, Monday 2014...I dedicate this chapter to her; I think she would have gotten a kick out of this story!)**

**Chapter 9**

**Kirsty/Hecate's P.O.V **

I now remember who I was; I was and still am Princess Hecate, second adopted Daughter of Queen Serenity the 13th and Guardian of Hell. I felt my black upturn crescent moon burn brightly on my brow as my clothes faded away to a flowing black sleeveless dress.

The bodice was empire and the neckline was v-shaped that dipped slightly between the breasts, silver swirls decorate the neckline and tiny silver pearls decorate the bodice. A silver pearl and blackfeather belt wrapped around my hips as the dress skirt flowed down in a wave and pooled slightly around my feet; I was also bare foot.

I felt silver bands wrapped around my upper arms and flowing black sleeves flowed down; stopping at my wrists and flowing cuffs edged with silver hung down slightly brushing the floor. I knew my hair was now midnight black and my eyes dark green; I watched as everyone looked towards me as an orb of light appeared and became a circular palm-size silver brooch eclipsed by a black upturn crescent moon and decorated with tiny black crystals.

A six-point star made of six symbols also decorates the Brooch and in the center of the star is a black tri-moon; two black crescent moons flanking a hole (that is the full moon). The first three symbols create an upright triangle; the top point is a white upturn crescent moon, the left bottom point is a white gold upturn crescent moon encircled by a belt of silver stars and the bottom right point is the gold symbol of Venus.

The last three symbols create an upside down triangle; the bottom top point is a silver white upturn crescent moon, right upper point is the amber gold symbol of Earth and left upper point is the deep gold symbol of the Sun. The Dark Moon Crystal (also known as the Hell Crystal) floated down and became settled between the flanking crescent moon as the the Dark Moon Brooch (also known as the Hell Brooch) plopped into my hands, and, began to glow and pulse with light.

I stared coldly at the Snake Youmas who suddenly began to cower in fear and one of them let out an "eep" of fear.

"You dare attack within the Hell Labyrinth and fight the Cenobites; your punishment will be swift. I am; Hecate, Princess of the White and Dark Moons, second adopted Daughter of Queen Serenity the 13th...I am also the Daughter of Leviathan and the High Princess of the Hell Labyrinth," I said in a cold voice; then I pinned my Dark Moon Brooch to my chest and raised my right hand as I said: "**Dark Moon Crystal Power, Transform!**"

The Brooch burst into light; blinding everyone as the light wrapped around me...

**Author's P.O.V**

Within the light was a prism of darkness; the Brooch was glowing bright on Hecate's chest as her clothes faded and her naked body was covered within the dark prism. The Dark Moon Brooch that remained on her chest flashed and the prism turned into a form fitting flowing Greco-Roman black dress; the long flowing skirt was slit to mid-thigh for leg movement.

She crossed her hands before her face as tiny black flames danced onto Hecate's fingernails and became black nail polish; while the glowing Brooch released glowing black feathers that flew from the tiny black crystals and began to encircle her. Some of the glowing feathers entered the Dark Moon Brooch; the Brooch released a burst of black flames that wrapped around Hecate's torso and hips.

The black fire crystallized and with a burst became a silver armor with pleated shoulder sleeves and a pleated short mini skirt that hung over the dress skirt, a blackish silver sailor collar wad also on the armor edged with tiny black crystals and tied with a black bow held by the Dark Moon Brooch. Glowing black feathers wrapped around Hecate's hips and in a flash of light became a black feather belt with a black upturn crescent moon for a belt buckle.

She crossed her arms before her chest as more glowing feathers wrapped around her arms from her wrists to below her elbows and in another flash of light became silver armguards. Glowing black feathers became black fire that wrapped around her feet and legs below her knees; the fire crystallized and became knee-high black crystal boots.

An orb of light became a silver hilt bearing a black crescent moon on the handle top and a black crystal blade with blackish gold designs that became sheathed in a silver sheath that connect to the belt and hung on the left side of her hips. Tiny black feathers wrapped around Hecate's throat and in a flash of light became a silver pearl choker with a black crystal-shape upturn crescent moon.

Black crystal earrings flashed onto her ears as black feathers wrapped through Hecate's hair and became silver pearl strings woven loosely in her hair light a net. An orb of light (the size of a face) struck Hecate's face; mascara and kohl appeared on her eyes along with black eye shadow and black lipstick on her lips, she opened her eyes to show them glowing complete black.

The black upturn crescent moon on her forehead faded away as tiny glowing black feathers flew onto her brow and in a flash of light, became a woven silver ornate v-shaped tiara bearing a black upturn crescent moon encircling a black crystal. Hecate blinked her eyes and they returned to being dark green as the Powers of Darkness, Night and Hell flowed through her veins.

Hecate finished her transformation with a pose; she gripped the hilt of the Dark Moon Sword with her left hand andher right hand went to her right hip as she cocked her hips slightly as well as looking business-like.

**Xipe Totec/Pinhead's P.O.V**

We were momentarily blinded until the light faded and we were able to see a a silver and black clad Sailor Scout and her eyes flashed black as well as greenish black. Her skin was porcelain white but finer then alabaster; you could mistake her for a Cenobite but her look was full of life.

"I am; Sailor Dark Moon; Scout of Darkness, Night and Hell...I am also the Guardian of Hell; by the powers of the Dark Moon and of Hell, your ashes will decorate the floor!" I heard Sailor Dark Moon say in a monotone voice that sent shivers down everyone's back.

Then it hit me; this was Kirsty Cotton...

**Sailor Dark Moon's P.O.V**

I felt the Power coursed through my veins and I could not help but grin as I watched the Snake Youmas turn pale. I drew the Dark Moon Sword and I cried: "**Hell Fire!**"

I felt the powers of Hell answer as I watched greenish black flames shoot forth from my sword and engulfed the Youmas as well as burned them to ashes. I resheathed my Sword after the Youmas were destroyed and went to the Cenobites, suddenly my half-sister the Demon Princess Angelique came and spotted me; the top of her skull was split open and the two pieces were tied open on either side with wires attached to her shoulders.

When we made eye contact; she soon remembered and said to me with a sneer: "I thought you were dead, Hecate?!"

Angelique always hated me because I was Leviathan's favored Daughter and Heir; now that she remembers, herhatred for me was back and I could not help but roll my eyes slightly.

"I was dead but my mother Queen Serenity the 13th of the Moon sacrificed her life and gave everyone a second chance at rebirth; I was reborn as Kristy Cotton and that is my life, but I gladly take up my post as the Guardian of Hell again!" I said simply and I heard Pinhead and Open-Throat chorus in slight shock: "So you are one of us!?"

"Yes and no; my duty as the Guardian of Hell is to make sure that the Balance of Heaven and Hell is maintained with my sister Eos, I will also have to make sure that those of Hell do not overstep their bounds. I will be gathering the other Lament Puzzle Boxes as well and forge a new Gate of Hell," I explained matter of fact.

I heard Angelique growl and I watched her stalk over to me; I saw the pure hatred and jealousy she had for me, and I heard the venom in her voice as she said pompously: "I will not let a bastard like you, Hecate, interfere with _my _kingdom; even if you have been reborn, our Father Leviathan won't accept you back ever!"

"Don't forget, Demon Princess, I am still the High Princess of the Hell Labyrinth thus I am still Leviathan's Heir. Not only am I the Keeper of the Dark Moon Crystal but if I were to call upon the powers of Hell; the Crystal will become the Hell Crystal and we will see who holds the right to this kingdom," I said as a comr back before I turned my back and began to run down the hallway towards my sister Sailor Galaxia.

My beloved elder sister Ismene; it will be good to be with her again...

I soon reached the center of the Labyrinth where Leviathan resides; I could hear the sound of the fight as I entered to see Sailor Galaxia and Beelzebub fighting one on one, the Snake General has taken his Naga form.

**Sailor Galaxia's P.O.V**

In the middle of the fight; I heard a voice call: "Ismene!"

I distance myself from Beelzebub (I managed to avoid his serpent tail whipping at me) as I look to see a silver and black clad Sailor Scout; I recognized her instantly. Hecate; my dear sister has finally awakened!

"Hecate; you are awake," I cried as I felt a smile blossomed onto my face and I heard Beelzebub exclaimed in shock: "Another Guardian!"

**Sailor Dark Moon/Hecate's P.O.V**

I pointed my right pointing finger at Beelzebub (who was still in shock) and I cried: "**Dark Moon Crescent Beam Smash!**"

My black nail polish fingers glowed and a black beam shot from my black nail polish of my right pointing finger and flew towards Beelzebub who vanished before reappearing at the doorway in his human form. I heard the Void General swore in a hissing language before he turned into an orb of purplish blackish red light and disappeared into the Hell Labyrinth.

Soon I was in a tight embrace by Sailor Galaxia and we both felt tears forming in our eyes about being reunited. Suddenly I heard a voice behind us say: "Kirsty Cotton...no...Princess Hecate; you have finally awakened; now you will know the truth!"

Ismene and I reverted back to our Princess forms as we turned to see my dead dad Larry Cotton, alive but dressedas a Cenobite and standing below Leviathan.

"Dad," I said in confusion but I noticed that my late father had gone through a sudden change; he no longer had short curly cropped sandy brown hair but short midnight black hair and dark green eyes like me, while his skin was pale white like the Cenobites.

"Larry Cotton was the name I was given when I was born human; I am in fact Leviathan, Demon King of the Hell Labyrinth!" my dad...no...it was now Leviathan said. "I created a different form to hold all of my powers and memories as well as keep my true body safe as my soul was born into human flesh, it was only after my older brother Frank and your stepmother Judy had killed me that my soul returned here, I had to remerge with my true body and I was in slumber as I regained my strength since but I always sensed you near.

I loved your mother and your grandmother; I named you after them, I knew who I was originally subconsciously as well as unconsciously I knew your soul. The Moon Queen kept her promise true and I was able to be with you for most of your life; now it is time for you to take on the duties of Sailor Scout, Guardian anf Princess!"

I listed to Leviathan explained everything and I suddenly realized that He was still my Dad; even if he is now the Demon King of the Hell Labyrinth and I was half-demon, I wanted to find my Dad and rescue him from this place. But in truth; he was home and I have a job to do, but that did not stop me from running into Hid arms and being held tightly by Him.

**Leviathan's P.O.V**

I was happy and proud to see my daughter whole once more; she even ran into my arms and I held her tightly, I never wanted to let my little girl go. I spotted Hecate's adopted sister Ismene stand by the doorway as my trusted servants the Cenobites led by my High Priest Xipe Totec.

I could not help but smirk as I thought of Xipe's nickname Pinhead which suited my leading Cenobite; he hates the nickname but he is learning to tolerate it. I also notice my first Daughter, Demon Princess Angelique; enter with the rest of the denizens of the Labyrinth.

I saw the scowl of hatred on Angelique's face; I always knew that she hated Hecate; my first Daughter wants to rule the Domain of Lust after I step down. But I know Hecate will do better as a Demon Queen; I finally am happy that my second Daughter is duel nature and that she is the Guardian of Hell.

Now I will make my decision known though Angelique will hate Hecate for what I am about to do; I know in my heart that Hecate is the one who will keep the Hell Labyrinth balanced.

**Hecate/Kirsty's P.O.V**

My Father, Leviathan, gently pushed me to arms-length and I heard him say as his voice echoed everywhere: "I present to you my Heir, High Princess Hecate of the Hell Labyrinth, when I step down she will become the Demon Queen!"

I was turned to see all of the Cenobites and demons, minus Pinhead and Angelique, knelt in honor as well as reverence to me; I was in slight shock that I was being renamed Heir. I saw Angelique let her jealousy and hatred show through her eyes towards me (I would be petrified to stone by her Medusa stare), while I noticed Pinhead gazed at me, the Dark Moon Princess, with awe.

Suddenly the spirit of Queen Serenity the 13th appeared; Ismene and I chorused: "Mother!"

"Find Eos; then find Aphrodite and the other Heirs, Selena will wake when her sister Eternity Serenity wakes!" we heard Mother say as she gave us a smile before vanishing. Later Ismene and I returned to my apartment; only to find the place a mess, I found turned over furniture and an opened window.

Thanks Beelzebub for the mess...

We reverted back to our civilian forms as I fetched the Lament Puzzle Box...at least the General of Snakes was smart to not touch it. But the Prince of Pain soon came and Pandora busied herself by helping to straighten most of the things out.

"Hecate...I mean...Kirsty; now that you have awakened as Princess Hecate...Will you consider of having me court you?" Pinhead ask curiously which surprised me.

I replied: "Let me think over your offer...Will you give me time?"

"I will give you as much time as you need," said Pinhead before he returned to the Hell Labyrinth.

I did not say no nor did I say yes to the offer; I need to think. But for a Cenobite with pins decorating his bald head and face; he is pretty cute, I wonder what he was like when he was human.

Maybe before I accept his suite; I should get to know him first...

**Pandora's P.O.V**

I could not help but eavesdrop on Kirsty and Pinhead; once the door and everything was slightly back to normal, I noticed the slight blush on Kirsty's cheeks as she set the reformed Lament Puzzle Box down, I could not help but ask teasingly: "Do you like him?"

"Shut up, Pan, we are going shopping for you tomorrow;" was the reply and I could not help but grin wider as we returned to bed for the rest of the night.


	13. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Kirsty's P.O.V**

The next day; Pandora and I went shopping, and, I was going to help my elder sister blend in with the people of Earth. A lot of store clerks were willing to help at the clothing stores; Pandora stood out slightly with her hair color and many people asked if it was natural, the answer was always yes and I could not help but roll my eyes in annoyance after the sixteenth person asked the same question (Pan found it amusing).

We soon found good clothes that showed off Pandora's figure, complimented herself and made her hair stand out more; we found clothes in different styles and colors. Shoes weren't a problem but Pandora and I both agreed to avoid the high heels.

Then we went to a boutique for underwear; Pan had to be measured for bra sizes and she got mostly red underwear. Along with nighttime wear; I used most of my inheritance for this shopping and it was well worth it.

On our way back to the apartment; we passed a news stand and spotted articles as well as pictures of Sailor Galaxia. I quickly bought a couple and we went home; I quickly got my mail before we headed to our apartment, once inside we took a good look at the article and the headlines was this...

**SAILOR GALAXIA: SCOUT OF THE GALAXY, GUARDIAN OF THE CAULDRON, KEEPER OF THE SAPPHIRE CRYSTAL AND PRINCESS OF THE MOON...WHO IS SHE?**

**Yesterday in a park; New Yorkers were attacked by a man who calls himself Beelzebub the General of Snakes. His snake monsters began to drain something from the victims until this mysterious heroine appeared from no where, fell from the sky and saved everyone.**

**Later we learned that the victims of Beelzebub had some of their spirit energy drained and they are slowly recovering as well as healing. We were lucky to get a picture of Sailor Galaxia and some comments from those who had witnessed what had happened.**

**"I heard heard Sailor Galaxia say that she was not only the Guardian of the Cauldron (whatever that is) but she was also a Sacred Sailor Scout and a Protector of the incarnated Goddess of the Moon. Now I am a Christian and I don't believe in Devil worship or New Age junk; but for some strange reason I have this feeling that this incarnated Moon Goddess must be real," said a jogger in slight awe.**

**"Sailor Galaxia is just her warrior name; her real name is Princess Ismene of the Moon, first adopted Daughter of Moon Queen Serenity the 13th and Keeper of the Sapphire Crystal. Ismene is a one tough chick and she is awesome; especially the way she destroyed those Snake dudes," said a skater.**

**"I love her uniform; most was solid gold armor over this beautiful white Greco-Roman dress and she held a cool staff with a miniature galaxy glowing inside a glass orb on top. You can feel the Power of the Galaxy radiating off her," said a young college student.**

It was the same all through the article; there were even speculations about life on the Moon, it was interesting and scary at the same time. It was interesting that people were curious but also scary because people will try to find out who we are.

**Pandora/Sailor Galaxia's P.O.V**

"It took one day for me to get into the paper; Earth is a surprising place," I said after reading the article. Suddenly a feeling of trouble came over us and we clipped our Brooches on, I began: "**Sapphire Crystal Power...**"

"**Dark Moon Crystal Power...**" echoed Kirsty and we both chorused: "**Transform!**" in a flash of light; we transformed into Sailors Galaxia and Dark Moon. We left through a window and took to the roofs; before we left Hecate grabbed the Lament Puzzle Box and took Iit with us.

We reached the location where trouble was and it was at the Central Park; Beelzebub and his Snake Youmas were there, they were fighting a big and buff red demon wearing jeans and a brown trench coat. Hecate and I wasted no time in jumping in to help the demon; just as the Snake Youmas was about to blast the red demon, I slammed my staff in the ground and I cried: "**Galaxy Shield!**"

A shield of white light surrounded the three of us; while the Snake Youma bounded on the shield, Hecate and I turned to the red demon abd noticed that he had some cuts on himself.

**Hellboy's P.O.V**

Okay...so I was named Hellboy by my adopted Father Prof. Broom but I also go by the nickname Red and I work for the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense or B.P.R.D. I'm a demon and proud of it; I love cats and smokingcigars, not to mention my favorite swear word is "crap" and I love Baby Ruth candy bars.

I was feeling bored at headquarters and my girlfriend Liz Sherman was slightly pissed off at me and ready to turn into the Human Torch (I am not kidding Liz will turn into a walking fire storm and burn anyone's ass (usually I'm the target and lucky I can survive it). So I snuck out for a little bit of fun in the sun; I had to be careful that no other humans see me, heck, no one else knows about the Bureau but a select few who have the moo-la to fund it.

So I decided to visit Centeral Park and found a nice spot to hide out but also watch the people; when this dude in snake skin robes and buff humanoid snakes in black uniforms showed up out of the blue. They began to attack people and so I went to help...bad idea; those creeps know how to put up a damn good fight.

Crap...

Bastards got a few good cuts on me and I swear they are ready to blast me to kingdom come; something tells me that the blast will most likely have me in a coma or dead. But suddenly these two girls garbed in armor over Greco-Roman dresses showed up; I recognized Sailor Galaxia from this morning's newspaper (everyone at the Bureau is curious about her); but the silver and black clad Scout was new.

I heard Galaxia yell: "**Galaxy Shield!**"

And we were surrounded by a shield of white light; not to mention those creatures outside started to pound on the shield.

"Are you trying to get your spirit energy drained?" I heard Sailor Galaxia say as she continued to maintain the shield, "What are you exactly?"

"Name's Hellboy and I'm a demon; I was doing fine against that guy and his cohorts," I said matter of fact as I rolled my head a bit and straightened my trench coat (and I was doing fine until I almost got blasted).

**Sailor Dark Moon's P.O.V**

I scowled darkly at the guy, I jumped up and smacked Hellboy on the back of his head as I said: "Idiot; Beelzebub is the General of Snakes, he is a Servant of the Void and his Youmas are snakes not to mention he is also a poisoner and he can change into a Naga!"

"Uh crap and ow," swore Hellboy as he rubbed the back of his head; then he looked at my sister and grinned.

"Hey...I read about you this morning, you're Sailor Galaxia; Scout of the Galaxy and Guardian of the Cauldron. But I don't know the silver and black clad Scout here," said Hellboy with a cocky grin.

Cheeky bastard...

I said out of slight annoyance: "Galaxia is my older sister Ismene; I'm Princess Hecate, Princess of the White and Dark Moon as well as High Princess of the Hell Labyrinth. I am also known as Sailor Dark Moon and I am the Guardian of Hell!"

**Hellboy's P.O.V**

Oh...Galaxia found a sister and she is the Guardian of Hell, which is cool.

"About time Hell had a Guardian...but what is the Hell Labyrinth?" I inquired and Dark Moon said: "You are about to find out!"

That is when I saw the Puzzle Box and watched as Hecate began to solve the box...

**Galaxia's P.O.V**

I listen to the hunting music began to play as the Box was solved and outside a group of Cenobites led by Pinhead appeared. I let my shield down as we joined the group; I heard my sister say: "Take some Snake Youmas to the Hell Labyrinth; they will keep you entertained, the rest is to be destroyed!"

"Oooo...what fun," I heard Open-throat cackle with glee as she eyed the Snake Youmas; even Chatter and Butterball hackled in glee as they went after the Snake Youmas.

My sister drew her Dark Moon Sword and went into the fight; I saw Pinhead summon a doorway to the Hell Labyrinth in a tree and hooked chains flew out, these hooked chains dug into some of the Snake Youmas' flesh and yanked them into the Labyrinth. I saw Hellboy join in and he was giving the Snake Youmas the right stone handed punch; I noticed Beelzebub fly into the air and watched the fight...

**Beelzebub's P.O.V**

I was hoping to get extra spirit energy for the Followers; until this large red monkey with a stone right hand showed up. Then the Princesses Ismene and Hecate came on the scene; now the Cenobites of the Hell Labyrinth have joined and they took some of my Snake Youmas into their domain.

I flew into the air and watched the battle from above; I felt myself grinding my teeth...

I am pissed off...so I left!

**Dark Moon's P.O.V**

I stuck my sword into the ground; I made a half-curving gesture and a bow of black light formed in my hand, I pulled the invisible bowstring back towards my ear as I said: "**Dark Moon Flame Sniper!**"

An arrow of black fire materialized onto the bow and I released it; the Dark Moon Flame Sniper flew through the airand pierced a Snake Youma who hissed in surprise before it was destroyed by Pinhead who slit the Youma's throat with a crooked knife.

"**Galaxy Nightingale Burst**," I heard Galaxia say; I watch as white light burst from her body and turn into a nightingale of white light that flew through the air, when it hit a Youma it burst into bright white light that disintegrated that Youma.

**Author's P.O.V**

"Hecate...**Sapphire Crystal Power...**" yelled Galaxia as she glowed sapphire blue.

Dark Moon nodded as she echoed: "**Dark Moon Crystal Power...**" abd she too glowed dark.

Soon both Scouts were shoulder to shoulder as they chorused pushing their hands out: "**Cosmic Attack!**" sapphire blue and dark lights combined Iinto a mixed orb, and, it flew towards a small group of Snake Youmas that got corralled by Hellboy and the Cenobites.

Hellboy and the Cenobites got out of the way as the Cosmic Attack hit the Snake Youmas and destroyed them, then the Scouts joined the group.

**Dark Moon/Hecate's P.O.V**

"Hellboy meet the Cenobites...Cenobites meet Hellboy," I said in quick introduction as I took out the Lament Puzzle and began to reassemble it.

I notice Pinhead give a courteous nod to Hellboy and heard him say: "Pleasure to meet you, Hellboy, take care of our Princess!"

"Will do," said Hellboy with a nod as I finished reforming the Box and the Cenobites vanished.

Suddenly pictures were being taken; Hellboy, Ismene and I turned to see photographers taking our pictures. I noticed that Hellboy did not want to waste this opportunity; he draped his arms over our shoulders and smiled for the cameras.

"Meet Sailor Dark Moon; Sailor Galaxia's sister and I am Hellboy," we heard Hellboy say cheerfully and loudly.

Ismene and I grabbed each other's hands and we chorused: "**Sacred Planet Teleport!**" in a flash of light the three of us were gone. We appeared on the roof of an abandoned building; Ismene and I looked at Hellboy before sharing a look, we decided to trust him and we reverted back to our civilian forms.

**Hellboy's P.O.V**

I watched the Scouts revert to their civilian forms; I was surprised that I was being trusted with this secret.

"I'm Kirsty Cotton; I am the reincarnated Princess Hecate and I live here in New York," said one girl and the other said: "I'm Pandora Nemesis; I am the reincarnated Princess Ismene, I'm the Goddess Blade of Nemesis and Amazon Princess of the Amazon Nation from Hyrule!"

"Cool," was all that I could say impressed before my friends showed up. Liz Sherman is my girlfriend and lover; she came up to me and began to berate me for my uncalled for disappear act at the Bureau.

I was ready to get a fiery punch; until my best pal Abe Sapien spots the girls and I heard him say: "Hello...I did not know that Red had company!"

Finally a distraction...

"Meet Kirsty Cotton; she is the reincarnated Princess Hecate of the White and Dark Moons as well as High Princess of the Hell Labyrinth. She is also Sailor Dark Moon; Scout of Darkness, Night and Hell as well as Guardian of Hell, she lives in New York.

Also meet Pandora Nemesis; she is the reincarnated Princess Ismene of the Moon, she is also Sailor Galaxia theScout of the Galaxy and Guardian of the Cauldron. Pandora is the Goddess Blade of Nemesis and an Amazon Princess of the Amazon Nation from Hyrule; she is from another planet.

Girls; meet my girlfriend Liz Sherman and my pal Abraham Sapien or Abe for short or Blue," I said as I did a quick introduction.

**Abe Sapien's P.O.V **

I shook their hands and guiltily, read their minds to see if they are safe to trust. What I learned was extraordinary; these girls were in perfect union with their past selves and it is amazing.

After I let go of their hands; I said: "Forgive me...I am an Empath and I sort of did a reading of you both; sorry about the invasion I was curious and needed to see if we could trust you. It is a pleasure to meet you both, especially an Amazon Princess of another planet!"

"So they are safe?" I heard Liz ask behind me and I replied: "Very...Though I am surprise to find that Miss. Cotton ishalf-human and half-demon!"

**Kirsty's P.O.V **

"Oh...My father was Larry Cotton; I found out that he is actually Leviathan the Demon King of the Hell Labyrinth, he was my birthfather in my past life and is my father in my present one," I explained with a slight sad smile.

Liz asked me: "What happened to him?"

"My father's older brother and my uncle, Frank Cotton, murdered my dad as he was trying to escape the Hell Labyrinth with help from my stepmother Judy who is also now in that domain," I replied matter of fact.

Then Abe Sapien said: "Well it was a pleasure to meet you both; if you don't mind we need to report back to headquarters of the B.P.R.D, we need to let Director Tom Manning know what happened!"

"We will throw in a good word for yoi to the B.P.R.D; I think having Sacred Sailor Scouts on the team wouldn't be a bad idea," said Hellboy before we parted ways.


End file.
